The Trouble with Spider Issues
by Parent12D
Summary: After Leni's spider fear interferes with the others' lives, the other Loud Siblings work on helping Leni conquer her Arachnophobia, using their own methods to help her out. Will Leni overcome her fear of spiders somehow with her siblings' help? Find out now! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Leni's Spider Fear Interference

**Hello there readers. I have here for you all another Loud House story that I decided to do!**

 **Now before the story can start, allow me to give you a few notices:**

 **First of all, like the previous stories I did, this one will most likely be a multi-chaptered story in this case. However, unlike those ones, I'm unsure if this story will be shorter or longer than those two stories I've already done.**

 **Also, the concept to this story seems original like the previous story I did was. As the summary implies, this story focuses on Leni primarily this time and her fear of spiders being a problem and interfering with her siblings' lives.**

 **The story will also be on the more comical and humor side of the show in addition to some heartwarming moments as well, hope you look forward to that.**

 **Another thing, this story will have some connections to 'Lori Dealing with Nomophobia', since the Lori in this story is going to have the characterization that she gained at the end of the previous story that I just mentioned. Don't be surprised if Lori acts more like a responsible and caring towards her siblings and wants to do the right thing for Leni and her fear of spiders.**

 **Lastly, this story may get updated every other day (depending on how long the story gets from there) and the chapters may possibly be lengthy similar to the chapters of the previous story. Regardless, I'm going to make this story as interesting as possible for all of you to enjoy.**

 **Well enough with my author's notice now, so let's get the story started. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to The Loud House belong to Nickelodeon while any and other rights to other subjects outside the series belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN ROYAL WOODS, MI:**

It was a nice and beautiful Sunday morning in the city of Royal Wood, Michigan, and on a peaceful day like this one, you would think everyone would be out and enjoying themselves. Well not everyone, because at the Loud House, which is the main location we are focusing on, we zoom into the home and in the living room of the house, we the middle child and only Loud Boy of the family, Lincoln Loud sitting on the couch playing a video game. The rare occasion was that none of his sisters were in the living room, seeing that they all had their own things to do at the moment, so Lincoln took this opportunity to enjoy himself and kick back to some video games. The game he was playing was Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and he was in the Ice Cap Zone Act 1 with the TV playing the theme to that zone while Lincoln continued to play it. He then turned to face the readers for a second.

"Ah, Sunday mornings, nothing beats them better than playing some good old fashion video games for a bit," Lincoln told the readers. "And readers, in case you're wondering about the rare occasion, my sisters are busy and occupied doing their own things at the moment, which is why they aren't in the living room at the moment, so ceasing the opportunity, I decided to spend some time playing video games by myself for a bit."

Lincoln went back to playing his video game and was doing so for a few minutes when suddenly, a spider found its way and climbed onto the TV screen which got Lincoln's attention.

"That's odd; I don't recall a spider being on the TV screen a minute ago…" It was then realization hit him hard, as he knew what was about to happen next. _"Oh no!"_ He spoke at a loud whisper.

Then right on cue, the ditzy but sweet hearted second oldest sister Leni came by, somehow sensing something was amiss when she looked at the TV, she saw a spider and then she went into panic.

 **"AAHHHH! SPIDER!"** Leni screamed.

"NO LENI WAIT," Lincoln shouted. "DON'T PANIC! IT'S JUST-"

Before he could finish, Leni took out a baseball bat that she seemingly borrowed from Lynn and proceeded to smash the spider, but instead smashed the TV too while at it, and Lincoln got annoyed by that as a result.

"Did you have to break the TV too," Lincoln groaned but Leni paid no heed to his comment.

"SPIDERS ARE LIKE, TOTES CREEPY! AAAHHH!" She ran off panicking in case she saw more spiders. Lincoln then spoke to the readers once again.

"Dang it. Well readers, in case you didn't know, Leni has this fear of spiders and she coincidentally walks in to the same room the spider is in every time we see a spider in a room we are located in, although I don't let it get to me, since she's my sister and I try to be understanding of it," He commented. "As you can see though, the TV is now apparently damaged so I can't play video games anymore, so I'll have to do something else."

Lincoln sighed as he got up and left the room to do something else instead…

* * *

 **ONE SCENE OF SHOWING THE TV SOMEHOW BEING MIRACULOUSLY BEING REPAIRED TO ITS FORMER GLORY DUE TO CARTOON LOGIC LATER…**

* * *

Despite the TV being repaired miraculously thanks to cartoon logic, Lincoln was now in the backyard under the tree as he was kicking back and reading one of his comic books.

"Ah, Sunday mornings, instead of playing video games, I am now kicking back outside reading a good old comic book," Lincoln spoke aloud. "This is going to be great."

Lincoln was getting too into the comic that he didn't notice something going on around him where the tree was. A few minutes later, Lincoln then noticed something was up as he then got up when suddenly, he felt his face hit a cob of spider web and it also got onto his comic book.

"Augh! Spider web, bleh! And it also got onto my comic book! Where did this come from," Lincoln complained loudly when he saw another spider stringing the spider web from above. "Ah, the culprit behind this has been revealed, it was just another spider." Lincoln then gained another shocked look when he knew what this meant. "Oh crud, not again! Please don't have Leni show up! Please don't have Leni show up!"

Sadly for him, his plea was denied since Leni decided to go into the backyard and apparently wanted to speak to Lincoln about something.

"Hey Linky!" She called out to him as he moaned.

"Oh no, here we go…"

"Like, I need to ask you something! I was totes wondering if I could-" She then stopped and saw the spider making its web and got distracted; going into a panic again. **"AAHHHH! SPIDER!"**

After hitting the spider with a stick she picked up, she then used the same stick to trash the spider web as Lincoln took this chance to make a run for it, but dropped his comic and noticed Leni had stepped on it.

"My comic book," He shouted, but Leni was now grossed out with the web.

"EW EW EW, NOW THE SPIDER WEB IS ALL OVER ME," She screamed in a panicked manner, before screaming like a girl about it and running inside the house and going to the bathroom to wash it off. Lincoln saw his comic book was ruined now and sighed.

"Dang it." He said again.

Not turning back, Lincoln went back into the house and decided to head for his room…

* * *

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Lincoln was in his room, looking through his drawers as he was looking for something of importance. "This is not good readers, it's Sunday mid-morning, and I am looking for the backup spare comic book to read since the one I had previously got covered in spider web and stepped on by Leni," He spoke to the readers once again. "I just got to keep looking for it."

Lincoln hastily and quickly looked through his drawers, continue to look for it, but he immediately stopped when he found in one of his drawers was, you guess it, a spider and this got Lincoln nervous again as a thought came to his head.

 _Why must I be tortured like this?_ He thought to himself as the spider climbed out of the drawer. _I just hope Leni_ _ **doesn't**_ _come in here and sees it."_

Unluckily for him, Leni slammed opened his door and entered his room.

"Hey Lincoln, since I am done in the shower, I was wondering if I could totes borrow some-" She then stopped short once her eyes caught the attention of the spider on Lincoln's dresser as she then went into a state of frenzy once again. **"AAHHHH! SPIDER!"**

Before Lincoln could speak, she already got out the spray of green stuff and sprayed it over the spider rapidly, covering the room in green smoke for a minute or so before it diminished and the spider was killed by it.

"AHHH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" She then ran out of the room in fear as Lincoln shook his head with his right hand up to his forehead.

"Dang it," He said for the third time in a row.

Little does he know that he isn't the only one being affected by her spider fear antics…

* * *

 **6 HOURS LATER…**

* * *

In the room of Lori and Leni, all the siblings (except for Leni) were summoned to a sibling meeting for an important discussion, as the one in charge of the meeting known as Lori Loud, the oldest sister of the family, was standing behind a table with a girl shoe used as a gable. Ever since the accident where her phone fell into the toilet and she became a better sister, Lori had been far nicer to her siblings. That didn't mean she'd stop with the sibling meetings however since she saw them to be important, though with them she was more corporative with her siblings and had often allowed Lincoln to speak his opinion with every meeting they had.

Slamming the shoe in her hands on the table, she got the attention of her siblings.

"Alright, fellow sisters, and our dear brother Lincoln, I suppose you all know why we are holding a Sibling Meeting at the moment with Leni being the only one absent at the moment, right," Lori spoke to her siblings.

"Yeah, Leni's stupid fear of spiders is getting obnoxious and annoying," Lola spat angrily, something that the eldest sister didn't take too lightly on with the stare she was giving to the pageant winning twin.

"Yeah, Leni's spider fear is interfering with our life," Lynn said.

"Yeah!" The other sisters agreed with that as Lincoln then decided to speak.

"Now look here girls, I love our sister Leni, I really do," He then admitted. "But her spider fear has started to interfere with all of our favorite pastimes and prevent us from enjoying ourselves!"

"You got that right Linc," Lori agreed with him. "None of us can have a moment without a spider lurking around and then for Leni to come in on us and freak out about the spider before losing it. I literally can't even get through my nail polish with her spider fear getting in the way. She actually wrecked my nail polish earlier."

* * *

 _-Start of Lori's Flashback-_

 _Lori was in her room painting her toenails while enjoying herself, not having any problems at all while humming to herself and she had no distractions when suddenly, a spider crawls onto one of her nail polish bottles which got her crept out._

 _"Ew, this spider is literally getting onto my nail polish," Lori spoke out loud and it was at an average volume._

 _"Spider," Leni asked while slamming the door open and approaching Lori and her nail polish bottle. **"SPIDER!"**_

 _"Wait Leni, calm down," Lori tried to get her to settle down, but to no avail as Leni was in a frenzy with a panicked look in her eyes. "It's just a harmless spider that can be literally disposed of, so please relax since everything will be fine and-"_

 _She didn't get to finish as she then grabbed the nail polish the spider was on, flung it to the wall and it smash into the wall, killing the spider in the process as Leni started screaming again. Now the old Lori would have gotten mad at this, but since she was a better sister, she then sighed and groaned._

 _"Well I literally should have expected that." Lori retorted to herself as the flashback ended._

 _-End of Lori's Flashback-_

* * *

"You think you had it bad dude," It was Luna, the rock and roll third oldest sister that spoke. "She went into my room and smashed my guitar onto a bleeding spider that was in the room earlier, while I was performing this rocking guitar solo on my amps!"

* * *

 _-Start of Luna's Flashback-_

 _We see Luna in her room jamming with her purple Electric dean Guitar as she was rocking out a guitar solo on her amps while bopping her head like a rock and roll star would normally, kicking it up while nothing was going on at the moment. It was then a spider found its way into the room and Luna didn't notice it until minutes later when she actually opened her eyes._

 _"Killer," Luna said about her solo when she then noticed a spider near her, causing her to stop her solo. "BLIMEY! WHAT IN BLAZES IS A BLEEDING SPIDER DOING IN MY BEDROOM MATE!?"_

 _"Did someone say spider," Leni poked her head into the room and saw the spider right near Luna's purple boot that was on her feet. She then went into a fit. **"IT'S A SPIDER!"**_

 _"Whoa, chill sis, it's not harmful, it's just-"_

 _Sadly, Luna couldn't finish that one since Leni already stormed in and took one of Luna's spare guitars in her closet and then chased after the spider and then slammed it onto the creature, crushing it while destroying the guitar in half as a result._

 _As Leni ran off, Luna gained an annoyed look but at the same time, she felt like something like this would occur._

 _"Well, there goes my bloody prized old fashion rock and roll guitar," Luna said before sighing. "It's a rock star's way of life sadly."_

 _It was then the flashback came to an end._

 _-End of Luna's Flashback-_

* * *

"If you want to know what she did to me, she actually ruined a prank that I set up," Luan the prankster fourth oldest sister spoke up.

"I take it that the prank was a spider themed setup that wasn't intended for our unintelligent sister, am I correct," Lisa, the second youngest Child Prodigy asked.

"You got it and it fact, she managed to _spin_ out the _web_ of my latest prank," Luan then chuckled at that one. "Get it?"

The others groaned as yet another flashback occurred.

* * *

 _-Start of Luan's Flashback-_

 _It was shown that Luan had set up a spider themed prank with a fake spider web all set up and with a fake spider dangling from the ceiling for the person to fall victim to the prank was waiting._

 _"Alright, it took me all night to construct the web to perfection, but it was worth the wait," Luan exclaimed. "With this amazing new spider prank, all I have to do is wait and see which one falls victim to it and see them **fly** into the **web** and be greeted with the presence of my fake spider! This is going to be spin-tacular."_

 _She then hears someone coming and then decides to go into hiding as she then got to see who is going to fall for it._

 _"Now which sibling is going to fall victim to the prank," Luan spoke to herself while thinking._

 _Unfortunately to her complete disappointment, the person coming in that direction was Leni, as her eyes were closed and her hands were position in a manner similar to a raptor as Luan groaned and face-palmed._

 _"Dang it, why did it have to be Leni," She groaned. "This is going to back fire big time…"_

 _It was then Leni then stopped right in front of where the fake spider was dangling was hanging, and once she opened her eyes, she then saw the fake spider and immediately started screaming._

 _ **"AAHHHH! SPIDER!"**_

 _After screaming, Leni then sprayed the fake spider, as she then ran through the fake web, dragging the fake spider behind her as the web was stuck to her._

 _"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She screamed as she stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door once she entered it. Luan then sighed in aggravation as she then remarked._

 _"Well I got to say, this little **spin** out will surely make its way onto the **web!** Hahaha, get it," She joked before speaking seriously. "But seriously, the prank is ruined."_

 _-End of Luan's Flashback-_

* * *

"I must admit though, that prank was just _dangling_ to be a success," She joked as her siblings sighed at that one.

"Not for me though man," Lynn the athletic sister spoke. "In addition to wrecking and trashing my prized baseball bat, she also got in the way of a soccer practice and demolished my prized soccer ball!"

* * *

 _-Start of Lynn's Flashback-_

 _We see Lynn in the backyard practicing some moves with her soccer ball with her feet and her head. She kept practicing with this until she then got the soccer to spin rapidly on her right foot pointing upward._

 _"Here it comes, another score in the net for good old Lynn Loud," She spoke to herself before getting the ball onto the ground again. She then started running for the soccer net as she then kicked the ball from left foot to right foot and so on and so on until she was close to the net._

 _"She shoots," She then kicks the ball into the net with full force, making it a complete shot. "SHE SCORES! Oh man, I just love doing that like good old times."_

 _It was then a garden spider approached the ball and climbed onto it as Lynn approached the soccer ball, ready to pick it up when she saw the spider placed atop the ball. While Leni went out the backdoor to take care of something, Lynn made a remark about the bug._

 _"Geez, where did this lame spider come from?" Lynn asked aloud not knowing Leni was in the backyard until she spoke._

 _"Did you say spider Lynn," Leni then approached her and then saw the spider on the soccer ball and then her eyes bulged out. **"OHMAHGOSH, IT'S A SPIDER!"**_

 _After screeching, she proceeded to kick the ball with full force as it then bounced onto the garage, then into the tree and then made full contact with a sharp pointy object where the ball popped and deflated, resulting in Lynn gaining an annoyed look._

 _"Seriously girl," She retorted. "You had to get my soccer ball popped like that?"_

 _ **"AAH! NOW THE SPIDER'S REMAINS ARE ALL OVER MY SHOES!"**_

 _She shrieked while bolting into the house like before as Lynn was not pleased to see her prized soccer ball deflated, even though she probably already has a ton of other soccer balls in her room already._

 _"Damn it," Lynn grunted. "So much for cherishing my number one prized soccer ball."_

 _The flashback then came to an end._

 _-End of Lynn's Flashback-_

* * *

"And that was my special soccer ball too," Lynn complained as she groaned in aggravation.

"Well, that's nothing compared to the darkness I endure through this," Lucy, the gothic Loud sister spoke. "She actually ruined this poem I had written earlier."

* * *

 _-Start of Lucy's Flashback-_

 _In the room of Lynn and Lucy, the fifth youngest sister was on her bed, writing a poem that she came up with and was almost done with writing it. Nonetheless, she decided to read it out loud:_

 _ **Grimy like Gunk, Bitter like Cider,**_

 _ **Hidden in the Shadows, Along Came a…**_

 _She didn't get to finish that as a simple small black spider climbed onto her bed and approached her, as she then looked curiously at it._

 _"…Spider?" Lucy spoke out loud at the sight of the bug._

 _"What spider?" Leni went into her room, resulting in Lucy to mutter under her breath as Leni approached her and Leni saw the spider on her bed. **"OH NO! SPIDER!"**_

 _She then sprayed and unintentionally ripped and trashed apart the poem that Lucy wrote while Lucy managed to stand to the side before she did that._

 _"Sigh," She spoke as Leni squealed._

 _"THAT SPIDER WAS TOTES GIVING ME THE LOOK!" Leni then ran off afterwards as Lucy then saw the poem that she wrote completely wrecked._

 _"Once again, my latest poetic piece has been put to rest," Lucy spoke. "Along with the spider that is on my bed. Sigh, I guess I shall start a funeral for it now."_

 _Lucy then walked off as the flashback ended…_

 _-End of Lucy's Flashback-_

* * *

"And as we speak, the spider has been put properly put to rest," Lucy said. "May the spider rest peacefully without being harmed by someone such as Leni."

"You think that's sad sis," Lana the dirty animal loving twin spoke. "Earlier Leni killed off a pack of spiders I found by spraying them. He was such a feisty spider too along with his clan."

* * *

 _-Start of Lana's Flashback-_

 _We then see Lana guiding a male spider leader along with the rest of his spider clan as Lana was heading for the front door to help them leave safely before Leni finds them._

 _"Come Jeffy, follow me out the front door along with your spider friends," Lana called out to the leading spider directing them to the front door (or trying to). "Come on Jeff, you and your pals have to leave before Leni finds you and discovers that there are more spiders in the house!"_

 _Lana opened the front door as the spiders were almost out the front door. Before they could get out the door with Lana, Leni was then seen heading for the living room and was about to see the spiders for herself._

 _"Crud," Lana muttered under her breath._

 _"Hey Lana, what's that heading out the front door? Are you leading some-" She then stopped herself and saw the clan of spiders in the house and instantly got set off again. **"SPIDERS! AHHHH!"**_

 _ **"NO LENI!"** Lana shouted in fear, but it was too late; Leni got out the spray and sprayed the whole spider colony and killed them all in fear of them getting the ditzy sister. Lana's left eye twitched at this as Leni then screamed._

 _"EW! EW! LIKE, THERE ARE SPIDERS NOW IN THE HALLWAY! **THIS IS TOTES GROSS!"**_

 _She then bolted to the bathroom as Lana then pulled herself together and then started to scream._

 _ **"JEFFY!"** Lana cried in a dramatic manner. **"WHY!?"**_

 _Lana then started crying over the death of Jeff and his spider clan as the flashback came to a close._

 _-End of Lana's Flashback-_

* * *

"Jeffy was a good spider too," Lana sobbed lightly and wiped her teary eyes. "I will never forget you buddy."

"Oh please, stop being dramatic Lana," Lola scoffed in aggravation. "Besides, mine was a thousand times worse; a spider was on my pageant dress and Leni then did her job on that particular dress."

* * *

 _-Start of Lola's Flashback-_

 _We see Lola in her bedroom examining her pageant trophies before examining her dresses and seeing how lovely they all look._

 _"Ah, such lovely looking pageant dresses such as these come with the benefits of a lovely pageant champion such as myself," Lola gloated to herself as she looked through her dresses some more until she got to her favorite pageant dress and then she noticed something was on it, and it got her to cringe in aggravation; simply put, it was a spider, and it somehow got onto her dress._

 _"Uh, gross," Lola scoffed in annoyance. "What's this stupid disgusting spider doing on my dress?!"_

 _"There's a spider!? Where!?" Leni popped into the room and Lola knew what this meant._

 _"Oh no…"_

 _Leni then looked all around the room until her eyes caught her attention on the dress Lola was referring to and then saw the spider on it for herself. Growing large pupils in her eyes, she then screeched._

 _ **"IT'S A SPIDER!"**_

 _Before Lola could stop her, Leni grabbed the dress, tosses it onto the floor, stomped on it and killed the spider, while continuing to stomp all over it, unaware that she was ruining Lola's dress. Lola then gained a shock look on her face._

 _ **"MY PAGEANT DRESS!"** She screamed as loud as she could, but Leni paid no attention to that._

 _ **"ICK, ICK, ICK, LIKE IS THIS HOUSE TOTES SPIDER INFESTED OR WHAT!?"**_

 _With that, Leni ran off once again as Lola slowly then became enraged and peeved off to the point where she felt like screaming again._

 _ **"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS LENI!"**_

 _She then stomped her feet in rage as the flashback came to a close…_

 _-End of Lola's Flashback-_

* * *

"I'm still pretty ticked off that Leni would do that," Lola said with a venomous tone. "I can't believe it…"

"Peeshaw, that just a bunch of hooligans' engagement from what I have observe," Lisa exclaimed. "Clearly you have no idea what our slow-witted sister did towards me when I was doing some experimentation on my latest specimen than I have encountered; the Pholcidae."

The other siblings looked at her as if she was speaking Greek. She then reiterated.

"I am referring to the 'Daddy Longlegs' or as they would call it, the Cellar Spider," Lisa huffed. "I was doing some experimentation on it when Leni came in and lost her cool as you would put it, and then ruined my experiment on the species."

* * *

 _-Start of Lisa's Flashback-_

 _We see Lisa in her bedroom with a clipboard in her hand, as she had in her possession a tank that had a certain species of spider in it; the Cellar Spider as Lisa was making several observations on it. Needless to say, the four year old Child Prodigy was impressed by what she was witnessing._

 _"Ah, what a fascinating specimen that I have encountered," Lisa remarked to herself. "Witness the observations of this amazing species that I have encountered somewhere within the facilities of the household some time ago; the Pholcidae, or as they would call them, the Daddy Longlegs, or for its particular species name; the Cellar Spider."_

 _It was then Leni walked into the room, having heard Lisa speaking as she looked curious._

 _"Hey Lisa, I like, totes heard you say you found something that your checking out, and I was curious as to what you are-" She then stopped when she saw the Cellar Spider in the tank and flipped out. **"IT'S A SPIDER!"**_

 _"Bravo Leni, you actually got that one right," Lisa clapped sarcastically. "It's a shocker I know."_

 _ **"AAHHHHHH!"**_

 _Without Lisa reacting, Leni grabbed the tank the Cellar Spider was in, tossed it to the wall and caused it to shatter, killing the particular spider underneath the glass of the tank that was shattered. Instead of gaining a look of despair, Lisa maintained a rather unenthusiastic look on her face._

 _"Did you really have to do that?" Lisa asked rhetorically._

 _ **"WHY IS THIS HOUSE A SPIDER INFESTED NIGHTMARE?! AHHHHH!"**_

 _"Of course," Lisa grumbled under her breath as Leni stormed off again, with the flashback coming to a close…_

 _-End of Lisa's Flashback-_

* * *

"All that experimentation on a unique looking Araneae or spider that isn't common with in this home, down the toilet," Lisa grumbled. "All a waste to nothing if I must say!"

It was then the baby known as Lily started gurgling and wanted to speak now.

"Poo poo Weni," Lily tried to talk. "Poo poo pider."

"You're saying that Leni also ruined something you were doing because of a spider too Lily?" Lincoln understood what the baby was saying.

"Poo poo," Lily nodded as one more flashback then took place.

* * *

 _-Start of Lily's Flashback-_

 _In Lily and Lisa's room, we see Lily playing around with her toy building blocks with her blanket by her side and she was having fun just like any other baby would normally. It was then she stopped when she saw what appeared to be a spider crawling up to her blanket and went onto it, gaining Lily's attention._

 _"Goo, Pider," Lily gurgled while giving that grin that she is known for on her face._

 _It was then Leni then came in and saw Lily playing with something and awed at it._

 _"Aww, Lily, what's that your playing with on your blankey wankey," Leni cooed before approaching it. "Hey, that thing looks awfully **familiar** to me. It kind of looks like a…"_

 _When she got a better look, she realized that it was indeed, a spider and she screamed yet again._

 _ **"AAHHHH! SPIDER!"**_

 _While Lily didn't react, Leni then grabbed the blanket, tossed it onto the floor, grabbed a broom that she just found, and slammed the bristle part of it onto the blanket in hopes of killing the spider._

 _"Ew, ew, ew, spiders are like, totes the worse thing in the world, along with wearing white shoes after Labor Day," Leni shouted as she continued doing what she did. Rather than start crying, Lily gave her second oldest sister a blank and annoyed stare, not at all impressed by this whatsoever._

 _ **"AHHHHH! THE SPIDER IS ON ME! IT'S GETTING INTO MY DRESS!"**_

 _Screaming for her life, Leni high tailed it out of there, not getting a reaction from Lily as the flashback came to a close._

 _-End of Lily's Flashback-_

* * *

As Lincoln finished translating that flashback from Lily to the others, the other sisters were surprised by that too.

"That was some crazy fiasco wasn't it Lily," Lincoln questioned as Lily nodded.

The other sisters nodded in agreement as Lori then spoke again.

"The point is we are literally not able to handle Leni's fear and problem with spiders any longer." Lori exclaimed.

"Indeed, it would appear that Leni's inability to conquer her Arachnophobia will be far more of a challenge than any of us could anticipate," Lisa remarked.

The others were confused as to what that meant. Noticing this, Lisa sighed and gave a clear explanation.

"Oh goodness, Arachnophobia is simply the fear of spiders and other arachnids such as scorpions," Lisa explained. "People with Arachnophobia tend to feel uneasy in any area that could possibly harbor spiders or any signs of them such as their webs. When an Arachnophobics catches sight of one, he or she will encounter panic attacks, as well as let out cries, screams, have emotional outbursts, have trouble breathing, sweat nonstop, possibly faint, have heart palpitations, and even possibly become traumatized depending on how many times he or she encounters spiders or similar arachnids. All these symptoms are accurate from what I've seen from our sister Leni and it's obvious that trying to help her with conquering it will be far greater of a challenge than any of us expect, just so you all know."

"Do you know who you're talking to," Lynn started to speak. "I am Lynn Loud baby, and I can never deny a challenge, regardless of difficulty or otherwise."

"I'm quite aware of that Lynn," Lisa rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Okay, so anyway we need a plan to help Leni with her Arachnophobia issue," Lori spoke.

"How are we going to do that sis," Luna asked.

"We got to get through to Leni somehow with her fear," Lori exclaimed. "We literally need to find out what makes the fear tick and put a stop to it! We have to get her through this tough time like the Loud Siblings that we are to her! We got to-"

 _"Work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger…"_

It was then someone's ringtone was going off and the song that was playing was 'Harder Better Faster Stronger' by Daft Punk.

"Who's phone is that?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, that would be mine bro," Lynn got out her phone and the ringtone was coming from it.

"Since when did you have a phone Lynn," Lori asked curiously.

"Since I won it, you got a problem with that sis," Lynn asked in annoyance.

Lori could only scoff in offense as the ringtone continued.

 _"...More than ever hour after our work is never over."_

Lynn then stopped the ringtone and put the phone in her pocket as the sisters were shocked by this.

"Well, that killed us some time," Lucy deadpanned.

"Yeah, can we get on with this already," Lola complained.

"Fine, my point is we need to help Leni out with this," Lori got to the point. "But what should we do?! Anyone have an idea?"

None of the sisters knew what to do, but something clicked in Lincoln's head as he started to jump up and down and waved his hands for her attention.

"Oh, I have an idea! I have an idea!"

At this, Lori smirked as she then exclaimed.

"Alright Lincoln, you have the floor," She informed him. "Take it away bro."

"Okay girls, why don't we just try all our own special skills and hobbies to help her conquer her fear," Lincoln suggested. "That way we can be able to attempt to help her out while using the tactics that we would normally use on a daily basis and that we are acquainted with. What do you girls say?!"

The other girls were thinking about that for a minute when Lori clapped for her brother in a genuine manner, a sign that she is giving him her full support for this plan.

"That's a great plan Linc," Lori praised him as she turned to her remaining sisters. "I think we should go with Lincoln's plan. Who here agrees with me and our only brother Lincoln!?"

Eventually the other sisters started to agree with it.

"Yeah dude, I think our bro's plan is the best idea he had yet!" Luna shouted.

"That's the best _web_ you had yet Linc," Luan chuckled at that.

"I must say that's a great plan dude," Lynn exclaimed.

"I agree with this plan as well," Lucy spoke.

"I like it, our bro's plan might work," Lana commented.

"Sure, let's go with it, I guess," Lola said.

"I shall acquaint to the excellent interpretation of this plan that our brother came up with," Lisa stated.

"Poo poo," Lily gurgled.

"Excellent," Lincoln cheered. "Let's go and do what we are good with and help Leni with her Arachnophobia!"

"You got it little bro," Lori cheered for him. "You girls with us!?"

"YEAH!?" The remaining sisters cheered together as a result.

"Then let's get started." Lincoln exclaimed with confidence.

The girls cheered in excitement as they then decided to put the plan of helping Leni overcome and conquer her Arachnophobia or her fear of spiders into action, but they were unaware that the plan would be easier said than done as far as they'll find out for themselves…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH THAT'S JUST THE FIRST PART TO THIS STORY THAT IS BEING PUT INTO ACTION! HOPE IT LOOKS GREAT SO FAR!**

 **IT MIGHT TAKE ME A DAY OR TWO TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! I DON'T FEEL LIKE RUSHING THROUGH THIS STORY THIS TIME LIKE THE PREVIOUS TWO STORIES! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE I'M AT EASE FOR THIS! HOPE THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE SISTERS TRY TO HELP LENI CONQUER HER FEAR OF SPIDERS AND HELP HER TO OVERCOME IT, WITH ALL BACKFIRING BUT HILARIOUS RESULTS FROM IT! JUST WHAT WILL THEIR METHODS BE FOR HELPING LENI WITH HER FEAR? WILL THEY FIND IT EASIER SAID THAN DONE? HOW WILL THE OUTCOME GO WITH ALL THEIR METHODS NOT DOING SO WELL? AND ARE THERE OTHER SURPRISES THAT'LL BE OCCURING TOO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Helping with Leni's Spider Fear

**Alright Readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now I'm not so sure how great and excellent this story will be; because it came after the massive acclaiming 'Lori Deals with Nomophobia', I expect this story to have a lot of shoes to fill in, and I mean a lot since that fore mentioned story was widely acclaimed. Regardless, I shall try the hardest I can with this story so it can achieve some excellence too.**

 **Aside from that, I really don't have anything else to say in this author's note, so I'll just get to the chapter; for this chapter, the sisters use their special tactics to try to help Leni get over her fear of spiders, while leading to a backfiring but hilarious result through all of the methods, and some other stuff will be occurring! What will the sisters have in store for Leni to help her get over her fear of spiders? And what else will come up? Find out now everyone!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE:**

At the Loud House, after having the Sibling Meeting come to an end, the siblings decided to go one at a time to help Leni overcome her fear, with Lincoln deciding on waiting to take his turn while having his sisters go first. Lori decided to take her turn first as she was now in her room and had Leni accompany her as she wanted to show her something, which got the ditzy sister slightly confused.

"Like, what did you need to show me again Lori," Leni questioned. "I have no idea what it is you want to present to me."

"Oh Leni, it's something that I know you'll love," Lori went to the closet to search for something in particular. "You see, I just recently bought this new dress on clearance and I think you'll get a kick out of this."

It was then Leni then gasped in surprise as she then remarked.

"O-M-Gosh, a new dress," She commented. "I am totes wanting to see what dress you got this time Lori!"

"I know you are Leni, I just need to remember where I put it," Lori kept searching through the closet until she found exactly what she was looking for. "AHA! I found it!"

"Ah, you found it," Leni got hyped. "Show me the dress!"

"Alright Leni take a look at this," Lori then got the dress. "This dress is literally the best dress that I could find on clearance!"

Lori then showed her the dress, which surprising didn't look like anything too special about it, unless of course you have a fancy or interest in things related to fashion or trending and such. The only remarkable feature on it was an accessory, which in simple terms was shown to be a fake spider place right where a flower would go normally. Leni didn't notice the accessory at first as she was admiring the dress.

"EEEE, that is the cutest dress I have ever seen Lori," Leni gushed. "It is totes a keeper!"

"It literally is, and it even has an accessory attached to it," Lori pointed to the spider accessory.

"An accessory? Oh, you know, that accessory looks suspiciously familiar… Why, it looks exactly like a spid-" Leni then stopped herself as she then realized exactly what the accessory was and then started to freak out. "Sp-sp-sp-sp-spi…"

"Yes Leni, it's a spider," Lori nodded her head. "It's a decent accessory if I literally say so myself."

 **"SPIDER!"** Leni flipped her lid as she then went into a frenzy.

"Whoa, okay Leni, calm down," Lori tried to sooth the panic-stricken Leni, to no avail however. "It's not a real spider, it's just a fake. Now I need you to calm down, and don't panic. This isn't a real spider Leni; it's literally just an acces-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Leni then had a flamethrower in her possession (where did that come from?) as she then aimed it towards the dress and opened fire at it, with Lori getting out of the way in the nick of time. Leni then shot flames from the flamethrower towards the dress as once she was finished using the weapon, the dress and the spider accessory on it was now turned to ashes. Lori had a shocked look on her face as she was confused as to how Leni got possession of a flamethrower to begin with.

"-sory…" Lori finished her sentence immediately afterwards.

 **"AAAHHHHHH!"** Letting out a scream of fear, Leni then ran out of the room, completely disregarding the flamethrower as Lori then groaned and slapped her hand to her face in an aggravated manner.

"Ugh, that literally went as planned," Lori retorted sarcastically as the other sisters decided to take over with helping Leni get over her fear…

* * *

Having suddenly forgotten about the dress that Lori showed her previously, Leni was now in Luna and Luan's room as Luna was taking her turn to help with Leni's fear of spiders. Leni was looking all over the room, wondering what was going on as she had no idea what Luna had in store for her. Luna had her acoustic guitar on hand as she was about to play a song for Leni.

"Alright now sis," Luna got her attention. "You ready to listen to a somewhat rad song that I think you'll get a kick out of?"

"Oh, do I," Leni clasped her hands in excitement. "That sounds exciting."

"That's sweet dudette," Luna informed her. "Now this song may not have the rocking vibes that I am usually known for, but it's a decent song that I think is perfect to sing along to."

"Yay! I love sing-a-longs!" Leni squeed ecstatically. "Let's do it!"

"I love the anticipation that you're showing today sis," Luna admired her excitement. "I like what you're laying down today."

"But I'm not lying down, I'm sitting up," Leni pointed out, thinking that Luna meant she was lying down.

"No, I…you know what, never mind, let's start the song," Luna got to the point, getting Leni to squeal in excitement again. "Okay, 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!"

Luna then started playing the guitar as she was playing a certain children's song as Leni was clapping her hands as Luna then started to sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' to the ditzy but loving sister.

 _"The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout,"_ Leni found herself singing it and was enjoying it but then suddenly stopped when she realized what was just said as Luna continued to sing. _"Down came the rain and-"_

 **"AN ITSY BITSY SPIDER!? WHERE!?"** Leni screamed, getting Luna to stop playing the song.

"No dude, it's a song," Luna explained coolly. "There is no…"

 **"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ITSY BITSY SPIDER!"** Leni ran all over the room in a frenzy manner. **"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU DANG ITSY BITSY SPIDER!"**

Luna grunted and sighed heavily.

"No Leni, there's no Itsy Bitsy Spider in the room," Luna exclaimed. "It's just a song, so I'd like to ask for you to just chill and-"

 **"AAHHHHHH! ITSY BITSY SPIDERS ARE TOTES CREEPY!"** Leni ran out of the room in fear as Luna dropped the guitar on the floor and groaned.

"Dang it, so much for my plan working out dudes," Luna sighed. "I didn't get to have a whole lot done in this chapter."

Luna sighed as the next sister stepped up to help Leni conquer her fear…

* * *

Sometime later, in the kitchen, Leni was looking for something to drink, as it was now Luan's turn to help Leni with her fear, and she had just the perfect idea to help her with it. Holding a peanut brittle jar in her hand, Luan snickered a bit before entering the kitchen to approach Leni, who was looking for something in the fridge when Luan got her attention.

"Excuse me, Leni," The jokey sister started to ask. "Could you possibly help me with something important?"

"Sure, what is it Luan," Leni closed the fridge door and gave her full attention to her younger sister.

"You see, I'm having trouble opening up this peanut brittle jar, and I really want to have whatever is in this," Luan pretend to struggle with opening it to emphasize her point. "Could you do me the favor and open this jar for me?"

Falling for the prank, Leni shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Of course I'll help you with opening it Luan," Leni stated as she grabbed the jar. "Opening this jar should be easy actually, like totes simple."

Luan was snickering in her mind as Leni was about to open it.

"You just turn the lid and it comes right off," Leni then successfully took the lid off and a bunch of stuff came out of it.

Now as the prank would normally go; usually when someone opens the fake peanut brittle jar, fake snakes would spring out and flutter all over the place, leaving the victim shocked and startled. But for this prank, Luan altered it a bit; instead of fake snakes, there were fake spiders inside of it that immediately popped out and sprung from out the jar and it immediately got Leni not only startled and shocked, but also spooked as she saw spiders sprung towards her, resulting in her to scream.

 **"EEEKKK! THERE ARE SPIDERS IN THE PEANUT BRITTLE JAR!"**

Luan laughed for a minute before commenting.

"Aw, don't scream Leni. There's no need to get so _webbed_ up over it," Luan chuckled at that. "Get it?"

Screaming once again, Leni took the time to flee the kitchen leaving the fake spiders on the kitchen floor as Luan continued to laugh up a storm from her prank successfully getting to Leni. The next sister on the list decided to take over the task of helping the goofy second oldest sister…

* * *

Outside in the backyard, it was now Lynn's turn to shine as she was with Leni and she needed to show her something important. Lynn was shown wearing her basketball outfit as Leni looked entirely lost at what was going on.

"Uh Lynn, like, what are we doing out here," Leni questioned.

"Oh sis, I've something that I'd like to show you," Lynn spoke to her sister. "You see, Royal Woods had gotten this cool new basketball team that was introduced and I felt like introducing the team name to you, and also the mascot for the team will be shown as well."

"Oh, what is the team name," Leni asked in anticipation. "I totes want to know what it is!"

"Okay, since you insist girl, the name of the team is called the 'Royal Woods Spiders'," Lynn announced when Leni winced at the mention of the s word. "And joining me today as the mascot for this introduction is a good friend of mine, who happens to be one of my roller derby partners!"

It was then the backdoor opened as a figure showed itself and the guest that Lynn invited over had arrived to put the plan into action.

"And there she is," Lynn grinned in excitement. "Leni, allow me to introduce you to the mascot who is being played by none other than, POLLY PAINS!"

Indeed, the person who revealed herself was none other than Polly Pains and she was wearing the Spider Mascot costume that was bought in store and was wearing the basketball t-shirt as Polly came down to approach them.

To those who don't know, Polly Pains was actually one of the four dates that Lincoln was given to him by four of his sisters during the whole Sadie Hawkins dance scenario and they had pushed way pass that point. And now here she was, as the Spider mascot for the suppose basketball team Lynn came up with to help Leni get over her fear of spiders. While Leni looked petrified and froze with fear, Polly started grumbling to herself, wondering how she got wrapped up into this plan.

"I can't believe I was brought into this," She muttered in an aggravated manner as Lynn approached her and assured her.

"Hey, chill out will ya Polly, trust me, this plan will be an Ace like I said it was," Lynn elbowed her. "Besides girl, this plan is in the bag!"

Polly then sighed from within the costume as she then spoke.

"You seriously owe me big time for this favor Lynn Loud," Polly stated.

"Cheer up will ya girlfriend," Lynn smirked. "Now let's get his show on the road and convince Leni here that our basketball team is number 1!"

"Oh, okay Lynn," Polly gave into it. "But I'm doing this for your sake, got it girlfriend?"

"That's what I like to hear Pol my roller derby dudette," Lynn commented. "Now start the Royal Woods Spiders routine that I came up with and had you practice for a good amount of time!"

Knowing there was no way out of this; Polly sighed in defeat and then deadpanned.

"Let's get this over with."

"Okay, let's start NOW!" Lynn gave the signal which resulted in Polly doing the mascot dance and routine while chanting the Royal Woods Spiders motto to a petrified Leni.

 _'Spiders, Spiders, Show no fear!'_

 _'Let me hear you say it loud and clear!'_

It was then Lynn rushed over and grabbed one of Polly's spider costume hands and then they both shouted together.

 **"GO ROYAL WOOD SPIDERS!"**

They then finished as Leni was still frozen with fear and now bearing a cocky grin on her face, Lynn then decided to ask Leni the question.

"So Leni how was that for a routine?" She asked. "Are the Royal Woods Spiders Number 1 or what!?"

The moment that question was asked did Leni's brain start working again as she then entered her state of panic and then screamed.

 **"OH NO! SPIDERS!"**

Before Lynn could say anything, Leni then got her feet moving and then trampled over the spider mascot Polly Pains and it caused Polly to be knocked over and fell down back first as Leni bolted back into the house, screaming something about the Royal Wood Spiders are going to eat her. Once Leni was gone, Polly started grunting and speaking in pain (how fitting).

"Oh, damn, who would have thought that girl had a bunch of leg strength inside her," Polly grunted. "Ugh!"

It was then Polly was knocked out unconscious as Lynn was startled before growing annoyed once again.

"Of all the crazy…damn," Lynn took off the head band she had on her head, tossed it to the floor and stomped on it before complaining. "The plan was so perfect too and Leni's fear caused it to backfire! Well this plan just shows us that we still have a lot of work to do!"

Despite this and knowing that the team wasn't real, but was just a means to get Leni to conquer her spider fear, Lynn sighed as Polly remained out cold as Lynn decided to help her roller derby friend up and brought her inside as the next sister decided to take over the task that was given…

* * *

In the room of Lynn and Lucy's the bedroom window's curtains were closed making it entirely dark as the door was shut and the gothic sister was accompanied by Leni, who looked a little nervous about what Lucy had in store for her, and who wouldn't be afraid of what Lucy had planned? Most of her rather morbid habits and rather unsettling activities would put most people into a state of nervous from possibly being spooked. The room was decorated with a bunch of fake spider decorations (which looked strikingly similar to the spider accessory that was on the dress Lori showed off earlier) placed in certain spots and there were certain candles that were lit with a purple flame rather than a regular orange colored flame. Lucy wished that they could be black, but since there weren't any black colored flames to gain possession of, purple had to do.

"Sigh, if only the flames of these burning enchanted candles were colored black rather than purple, they would represent the blackness that exist within this room," Lucy spoke dully. "Sadly I had to settle with purple instead."

"Uh Lucy, like, I totes know that your doing one of your spooky thingies again," Leni spoke nervously. "But what are we doing in here again? It's spooky, creepy, and I think I'm seeing some sp-sp-spiders lying around…"

"Fear not our beloved sister Leni," Lucy said as it was also worth mentioning that in front of her was a crystal ball and she was wearing one of those fortune telling hats on her head. "We are in the works of one of my séances that I've been planning today and I wanted you to be a part of this one for this special occasion."

"Like, okay," Was Leni's only response as Lucy then revealed.

"Today I shall be summoning a spirit and bringing back a mortal from the dead," Lucy exclaimed. "Today I shall be summoning; the spirit of the long-lost spider."

"A sp-sp-spid-d-der…" Leni stuttered as she shook in fear.

"Yes, now let's begin the ritual shall we?" She then got into a meditating position as Leni shivered while looking around the area, scared of being greeted to a spirit, of a spider no less. After making some hum sounds, Lucy then started chanting the part to the ritual:

 **Oh maker of cobwebs, silk and thread,**

 **Bring fourth the spirit of the long-lost spider back from the dead.**

Immediately after saying that did Lucy make a strange bat call for a second and then, Fangs, who happens to be Lucy trusty pet bat, showed himself and screeched and flew around them in the air for a minute before Lucy gave the signal, getting Fangs to drop a fake black fuzzy looking spider that would be used as a Halloween decoration on top of the crystal ball in standing position with Fang resting atop Lucy's bed pedestal shortly afterwards as Leni really looked petrified now with the fake spider as Lucy was finished with the ritual.

"And that's the séance; the spider is back from the dead," Lucy then asked Leni. "What do you think Leni, dearly beloved sister?"

No sooner afterwards did Leni react properly like she would with all spiders.

 **"AAAHHH! SPIDERS!"**

While Lucy didn't flinch or wince for a second, Leni then went and grabbed the crystal ball and slammed it onto the fake spider several times, completely destroying it as she then went berserk and ruined the setup of the séance, destroying the candle that had their flames go out and all the fake spider decorations lying around were also trashed as well, with the crystal ball being hurled towards the wall and being smashed afterwards, leading to Lucy's plan also backfiring.

"Dang it," Lucy muttered as Leni opened the door.

"THOSE SPIDERS WERE TOTES GIVING ME THE LOOK AGAIN! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Letting out a screech, Leni bolted out of the bedroom as Lucy saw the mess of her séance that was left behind by Leni and then dully sighed.

"Sigh, so much for setting up a spider séance," Lucy deadpanned. "There goes my plan of helping Leni with her fear of spiders."

As such, Lucy then went and cleaned up the mess that Leni made from the meltdown as the next sister then took over…

* * *

It was now Lana's turn to help Leni as she was guiding her older sister to her bedroom where she had a pet that she needed to show her.

"Okay, like what kind of pet do you have to show me Lana?"

"Trust me big sis, it's something awesome and remotely cool looking," Lana headed towards a nearby tank that had a blanket on it to keep it hidden as a surprise. "Are you ready for the pet to be revealed?"

"I am totes ready for this," Leni said with a smile on her face.

"Okay sis, allow me to reveal to you, my newest pet!"

Once she said that did she remove the blanket from the tank and Leni was grinning wildly, but unfortunately, the grin immediately fade and turned into a nervous frown as Leni saw that the pet was indeed, a spider. She then started stuttering.

"It's a spi-spi-spider…" Leni gained that feared look in her eyes.

"That's right Leni, it's my new pet spider, and I like to call him Pete," Lana smiled and said to the spider in the tank. "Aren't you such a good spider Pete?"

Lana made faces to the spider which blinked at her and then Pete turned to Leni, and gave her _the stare_ and blinked afterwards, leading to this reaction from Leni.

 **"AAAHHHHH!"**

"It's nothing to fret about Leni, Pete is entirely harmless," Lana said. "I bet your hungry Pete. Here, let me get some food for you so you can-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Leni hastily grabbed the tank, tossed it to the wall and it smashed into a million pieces, which seemingly killed Pete as a result.

 **"NO! PETE!"** Lana cried out and rushed over to the broken tank glass and the dead spider Pete.

 **"WHY MUST EVERY SPIDER LIKE, TOTES GIVE ME THE STARE AND BLINK AT ME!? EW EW EW, GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"**

Leni screamed and rushed out of the room while we see Lana's eyes starting to tear up as she then spoke.

"I can't believe this; first Jeff, and now Pete? Why must this happen," Lana then looked up to the ceiling and shouted. **"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS LENI!?** _ **WHY!?"**_

Letting out a bunch of sobbing noises, it was clear Lana was unsuccessful too as the next sister decided to step up…

* * *

Lola was up next and after Lana had cleaned up the broken tank and disposed of the dead Pete properly, the tomboy twin left the room for the pageant winner to take over the room and have it be her turn to help Leni. Leni was invited to Lola's room for a tea party, which she gradually accepted and the two of them were having tea together and enjoying it.

"Wow, this is like, totes the greatest tea you've made for me today Lola," Leni stated.

"Yes I know, the very best isn't it," Lola took a sip of her own tea before making an announcement. "Oh, before I forget Leni, there's a new guest joining our tea party today."

"Oh, that sounds exciting," Leni seemed curious. "Who is our new guest today?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Leni," Lola then decided to introduce her to the new guest. "Our new guest was just recently brought here in order to take part in this tea party today, and he actually shows a lot of class. So, without further ado, please give a welcome to our newest guest; Mr. Spider!"

Leni then cringed at that name.

"Mr…Spider…?" She stuttered as Lola revealed 'Mr. Spider' who was simply a plush stuffed Spider toy who was dressed up as a gentleman, with the top hat and all.

"Yes Leni," Lola snorted as Leni became petrified once again. "Mr. Spider is just the most smashing looking spider you have ever seen. What do you think of Mr. Spider Leni?"

It was then Leni then let out her trademark scream.

 **"MR. SPIDER!? AHHHHH!"**

Lola rolled her eyes at that one, but before she could even make a retort, Leni went on ahead and pushed Mr. Spider into the wall, where she began to tear him up, not knowing that she was destroying Lola's stuffed spider as Lola shouted.

"MR. SPIDER!"

Once Mr. Spider was completely trashed, Leni looked unsettled and grossed out by the look of her cringe-induced face as she panicked.

"OHMAGOSH! MR. SPIDER'S NOW RUBBING ALL OVER ME! EW EW EW, THIS IS TOTES DISGUSTING AND REQUIRES A WASHING RIGHT AWAY!"

With that said, Leni went to the bathroom to seemingly wash off the remains that possibly got onto her by the stuffed spider toy while Lola was left shocked and speechless. Afterwards, she then became really peeved off.

"Well that certainly worked like a charm," Lola snarled sarcastically as she then approached the torn up spider and let out her fit of rage.

 **"CURSE YOU LENI, YOU VILE WITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO MR. SPIDER!** _ **CURSE YOU!"**_

She then fumed with her face red with rage as she gritted her teeth and picked up the ruined Mr. Spider as she had failed the task too. Now there were two sisters left to step up and the next one was about to take action…

* * *

In the room of Lisa and Lily, the four year old genius Loud Sister had prepared a board and a projector as Lisa was planning to show Leni a slideshow presentation in order to help her overcome her fear and Leni was in the room with her, confused as to what Lisa wanted from her this time and hoped that it was for something good. As Lisa got the presentation set up and turned on the projector, bearing a remote in her hand, Leni then decided to ask her second youngest sister.

"Uh, like, what is this about Lisa? What did you want to show me," Leni asked. "I am totes wondering what it is you have in store for me."

Clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses, Lisa started to speak.

"Ahem, yes well, I'm glad you asked that particular question today second eldest sister Leni, for I have a special presentation that I'd like to show you," Lisa explained. "This presentation that I have planned for this instance is a look and overview on the description, naturalism and the characteristics and features that fit and balances out one of the many species of Arachnids, this particular one is referred to as the Araneae!"

Leni tilted her head in confusion and gave her those doe eyes and quivered lip, unsure of what Lisa was referring to. Expecting this, Lisa sighed and then got the remote ready to show the first slide.

"In your language, the Araneae is essentially another way of saying…well simple terms, it's a spider," Lisa said bluntly as she showed the first slide which had a close up of a rather realistic spider which would creep out anyone, not just Leni. After hearing the s word and seeing the realistic close up photo of a spider did Leni start to cringe, shiver and whimper.

"S-s-s-spider…" Leni stuttered in paranoia as Lisa retorted.

"Yes, a spider, how incredibly observant you are today," Lisa had a huge hint of sarcasm in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

 **"SPIDERS! AHHH!"** Was Leni's reaction.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it," Lisa retorted once again as she got the remote ready to switch to the next slide. "It most certainly is."

Leni was petrified yet again as Lisa switched to a slide with a spider and its body parts being listed out as Lisa explained.

"Okay, now to start us off, we are going to first point out the body components, or body parts of an adult male spider as listed in this current slide," Lisa continued. "Are you getting this second eldest sister?"

Leni did not respond as she was frozen with fear from the presentation. Lisa decided to leave that question unanswered as she then pointed to each part one by one.

"To start, we have the chelicerae, the carapace, the spinnerets, the abdomen, the cephalothoraxes…"

Having about enough of the slideshow, Leni hastily grabbed a nearby book and tossed it towards the board and the projector, completely trashing and destroying both of them, thus ruining the slideshow and making it pointless. Rather than flip out, Lisa looked annoyed by her response as she then retorted.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" She asked rhetorically.

 **"EEEEEK! SPIDERS ARE TOTES GROUDY AND GROSS! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!"**

"Figures…" Lisa muttered under her breath and sighed as Leni made a run for it and left the room as she then grabbed a recorder. "An important update: Showing a slideshow on the arachnid species Araneae aka the spider will go horribly wrong when shown to our unintelligent sister Leni and she'll lose her cool as they would say it and will not go too well."

After recording that, Lisa put the recorder away and worked on cleaning up the ruined board and projector that was trashed. It was now up to Lily to do something in terms of the sisters and it would seem the one year old Loud Sister had some kind of plan to put into action as we switch over to the next scene…

* * *

We now see Leni on the living room couch trying to regain herself when suddenly, Lily approached the couch and made baby gurgling noises to motion Leni to head up to her bedroom. Shrugging her shoulders, Leni got up and headed to the bedroom with Lily in her hands, wondering what it was the baby wanted to show her.

"Alright Lily, what do you have to show me," Leni questioned. "Just totes show me and I'll be here to see it."

"Poo poo!"

Lily then crawled all the way to her toy chest and opened it to get a particular toy to show Leni. Once she found what she was looking for, Lily took out the toy and it was revealed to be a robotic toy spider, but what was interesting about it was that it was extremely cutesy, adorable, and very kid friendly looking that Leni simply awed at it, not knowing it was a spider…yet.

As such, Leni then gushed about it.

"Awww Lily, that toy is totes cute and precious looking," Leni's eye twinkled at the sight of it as she approached it and took a good look. "Aw, what an adorable looking robot toy spider."

Immediately after she said that did her brain click, and realized what it was she was seeing; despite its cuteness, it was still a spider and Leni had that same reaction to all spiders, cute or not.

 **"SPIDER!?** _ **AHHHH!"**_

Without making a single noise at all, Lily then crawled over to the toy and then pressed the play button, causing its legs to moving, its eyes started glowing a bright color yellow, and some music started playing as it was then a goofy male voice (which sounds strikingly identical to Blarney the Dinosaur who happens to be a spoof of Barney the Dinosaur) started to sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider again as Leni was scared of what it could do to her.

 _"The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout,"_ The toy spider sang cheerfully. _"Down came the rain and washed the spider out!"_

"OH NO! THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER IS BACK AGAIN!"

Without warning, Leni grabbed the toy spider, flung it to the wall where it made contact and then got smashed into a bunch of pieces as the singing slowed down in tone and pitch before completely fading out and losing power completely. Rather than look sad, Lily was not impressed by this.

"Poo Poo!" She blew a raspberry towards Leni for what she did when Leni started screaming.

 **"EEEKKKKK! THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER STRIKES AGAIN! READY TO GET ME WHEN I LEAST EXPECT IT!** _ **RUN AWAY!"**_

Letting out a girly scream, Leni ran off in a frenzy as Lily was unsuccessful too, as while Lincoln still had the time to shine, the others weren't so fortunate and it seems that this would keep up for several weeks…

* * *

 **6 WEEKS LATER…**

* * *

In Lori and Leni's room, Lori had called forth yet another sibling meeting with all the siblings (save for Leni for obvious reasons) were in the room when the eldest sister banged her shoe onto the table.

"Okay now girls, and Lincoln, I called this sibling meeting for a drastically important reason," Lori begun. "Leni's fear of spiders and her Arachnophobia has literally gotten worse than it was before! She's more terrified than she was those weeks ago!"

"Wait a sec sis, didn't Lincoln do something to help her," Lynn questioned. "And why wasn't it included in this chapter?"

"Well Lynn, I'll have you and the others know that I did try something to help with Leni's fear. To put it this way, I had tried to read to her my Spider-Man Origin comic book that I had and read it to her and showed her the pictures. It was going all great for the most part…" It was then Lincoln's tone reached a deadpan level. "…until we got to the infamous spider bite part of the comic, which as you probably guessed set her off, caused her to go into a frenzy and it backfired. So yeah I did try something."

"That doesn't explain why it wasn't included in the chapter yo?" Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"That's because the author felt like the chapter would be too piled up with chunks of stuff if it was included," Lincoln revealed, causing Lynn to give him a bewildered look before the only Loud Boy sighed in defeated. "Sadly, my plan was also a failure just like the rest of yours were…"

Lincoln sighed once again and Lori felt the need to assure him.

"Aw, don't worry about it Lincy," Lori assured him in a comforting voice. "I know you didn't mean for her to react like that. You were just trying to help her overcome her fear of spiders."

"I know I was Lori," Lincoln said with a small smile before Lola spoke.

"Yeah," Lola agreed. "And besides, if there's anyone here that's at fault for this, it's Luan! This is all Luan's fault!"

The other sisters were quick to agree with that as they gave the jokey sister a glare as Luan was confused.

"Wait how is this my fault," She asked in defense. "What did I do?"

"You kept pranking her with your spider themed pranks is what you did wrong," Lana retorted.

"What, those were fun pranks," Luan stated. "They were funny."

"Yeah, funny as in 'terrifying the bamboozles out of our dear sister Leni with her Arachnophobia' which is without a doubt, no laughing matter," Lisa retorted. "You gave her a pickle jar to open which cause a fake spider to pop out similar to the toy called the Jack-in-the-Box, taped a realistic photo of an actual spider on her bedroom door just to scare her, and you also put a bunch of realistic tiny spiders in her dresser that came out once she opened it and nearly caused her to have a heart attack."

As she said that, three flashbacks were shown; the first one had Leni open a pickle jar at the request of Luan which caused a fake spider to pop out ala Jack-in-the-Box and it caused her to scream with Luan laughing, the second one showed Leni walking up to her door, about to open it when she saw the photo of the spider taped to her door and screamed, exclaiming that a spider on her door was going to get her, while Luan cackled, and the third one showed Leni heading to her dresser in the bedroom and then opened it up, when a bunch of tiny realistic spiders climbed out of it, resulting in her to scream in anxiety, nearly getting a heart attack as it looked like she was nearly traumatized by the accident, with Luan laughing madly at that, unaware of the harm she put Leni through.

Once those flashbacks were done, Luan frown and gained a look of sadness in her eyes.

"But…but I thought those were funny…" She said.

It was then Lori's turn to speak.

"Luan, there was nothing funny about giving our sister Leni a hard time with your spider themed pranks and nearly giving her a heart attack from it," Lori scolded her. "YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HER A HEART ATTACK LUAN!"

"I…I didn't mean to…I just wanted to have…" Luan didn't finish when Lisa scoffed at her.

"Fun you say? Yes, for you," Lisa was livid by the look on her face. "But just barely, since it's been messing with Leni's Arachnophobia."

"Yeah!" The remaining sisters agreed as they started to lashing out and chew out Luan for what she did and a look of guilt started to cross her face. She didn't expect it to have gone too far. What was she thinking?

Lincoln was watching this unfold and while he had to admit, Luan wasn't of any help with Leni's fear and problem, seeing her getting lashed out like this was too much to behold and it would not solve anything. Having just about enough of this, Lincoln then decided to clear his throat and get their attention.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Lincoln boomed, getting the sisters to stop as he then exclaimed to them. "Look, I'll admit that Luan's spider pranks went too far and did not help with Leni's fear at all, lashing out at her like this won't make anything better! This won't help Leni with her spider fear at all!"

The sisters aside from Luan were shocked by this and were taking this in when Lori sighed and was the first to speak up.

"Lincoln's right you guys," Lori admitted. "While what Luan did was wrong, lashing out at her like this won't make Leni's fear go away any faster."

The sisters slowly but surely agreed with this as Lincoln was impressed.

"There, we shouldn't let this interfere with our goal and stick with what we have to do to help Leni," Lincoln said.

"Your right little bro," Lori nodded in agreement before turning to Luan. "And Luan, we're sorry we went too far with lashing out at you like that."

"No Lori, I'm the one that should be sorry," Luan insisted. "There are times where my pranks go too far and go pass certain boundaries when I am completely unaware of it since I'm just trying to have fun with it," Luan then sighed. "I must be a horrible sister because of it."

The other sisters gasped at that as Lincoln stepped up and confronted her.

"Luan, don't say that! You are not a horrible sister! You are a great sister," Lincoln assured her. "And while it's great that your admitting your mistakes, you shouldn't let your guilt overcome you, especially since we have more pressing matters to attend to right now."

"You're right," Luan sighed. "Thanks Lincoln."

"Don't mention it," Lincoln then rubbed his chin. "But now that that's set, we need a new plan to help Leni with her fear."

"Wait Lincoln big bro," Lana got his attention. "Why don't you bring home that tarantula Frank from school? Surely he can help us with Leni's fear!"

Lincoln pinched the tip of his nose and groaned.

"Okay Lana, there are two problems with that: 1.) Frank was revealed to be a girl, and she's actually named Francine since she gave birth to all those baby spiders."

"Oh I forgot about that," Lana remembered.

"And 2.) Mrs. Johnson isn't allowing any of her students to take home Francine since the school made it official that the school pets stay in school."

"Dang it," Lana snapped her fingers. "Bummer man."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Lincoln apologized.

"Well what should we do about it dude?" Luna asked.

Lincoln was at a lost for an answer; simply put, he really didn't have an answer to that question.

"I…I really don't know…" Lincoln answered. "Do you girls have a suggestion?"

The sisters all shook their heads no, a sign that they didn't know what to do either. Lincoln spent several minutes thinking to himself and wondering what he could do to help Leni out…

* * *

It felt like forever had passed (when it only been a few minutes) when Lincoln finally spoke.

"Hmmm… perhaps maybe I should go take a walk for a bit," Lincoln said. "And maybe I should have Leni accompany me to help her clear her head of the spider business."

"Wait Lincoln, before you go, let me give you a warning," Lori then gave him a heads up. "There's a chance that Leni might be traumatized by all the spider stuff she's been going through and she may or may not be in the best mood to talk to. So if I were you, I would approach her with extreme caution."

"Thanks for the advice Lori," Lincoln sincerely thanked her. "That really helps. She's in the bathroom right?"

"Mhmm," Lori nodded as Lincoln headed for the door, but not before the eldest sister said one last thing. "Wait Lincoln, before you go, if you have any problems at all that Leni can't help you with or isn't able to assist you in any way, call my phone immediately. I will answer your call the moment I receive it, understand Lincy?"

"I understand, and I have my phone on me," Lincoln showed her his phone as proof. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Good luck little bro," Lori wished him good luck.

"Yeah, good luck Lincoln," The other sisters called out to him as Lincoln left the room and headed for the bathroom where Leni was, as the two of them had some rather crazy stuff in store for them next…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER NOW! THIS STORY IS ALREADY GOTTEN TWO PARTS OUT OF THE WAY, BUT I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR AND ACTUALLY FIND IT TO BE FUNNY!**

 **ANYWHO, WITH THE LENGTH THIS CHAPTER IS AT, LET ME JUST SAY WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT TIME; FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LENI RELUNCTANTLY GOES ON A WALK WITH LINCOLN, THE TWO OF THEM SPEND TIME TOGETHER, LINCOLN TRIES TO COMFORT LENI WITH HER SPIDER FEAR, AND SOME OTHER SURPRISES WILL UNEXPECTEDLY BE REVEALED. WHAT WILL BE IN STORE FOR LENI AND LINCOLN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO THIS PART! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW IS GOODBYE FOR NOW GUYS!**


	3. A Walk, Festival and a Scuffle

**Okay now readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Leni and Lincoln take a walk out of the Loud House for a bit to get away from the spider business, they encounter a type of festival, and some other stuff will be in stores for them. How will this go for Lincoln and Leni, and what other surprises will they be in for? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD'S RESIDENCE:**

In the bathroom at the Loud Home, we are focused on the ditzy sister Leni, who was sitting on the toilet seat alone, shivering with her knees brought close to her body and had a fear stricken look in her eyes. Yes, throughout the course of 6 weeks, Leni had been convinced that the entire house was infested with spiders that could be found in every corner of the place…except for the bathroom that is, from what she could last remember. It was clear that by the look on her face, Leni was took scared and terrified to go back out there where she could encounter a spider; it was just _too_ risky for the second oldest Loud Sibling.

 _Why must this house be filled with spiders everywhere?_ Leni thought to herself in her head. _There's no where safe in this house away from those thingies; they are totes scary and creepy._

Leni then started thinking back to the previous few weeks she has been set off by spiders and started to recall a lot of the stuff. She had her fear get in the way of the lives of her other siblings, overreacted to most of their attempts to help her, and disregarding the pranks that Luan had pulled on her, Leni started to figure out that her Arachnophobia was probably putting her siblings through more harm than good, and despite being the least intelligent sister, Leni was the most caring and although she won't realize when she is being insensitive at first, once she figures it out she ends up being stricken with guilt from how she has been acting, from setting Lori's dress to ashes, wrecking Lola's Spider doll, destroying Lisa's projector, killing two of Lana's spider friends, and even went as far as wrecking the robot spider toy that Lily showed her despite how cute, precious and adorable it was. Needless to say, Leni was starting to feel some sorrow build up in addition to fear and paranoia.

 _Like, have my habits of flipping out over spiders been totes hurting my siblings? Have I been interfering with their lives with my spider fear?_ Leni asked herself. _I feel terrible for how I have been acting when I have flipped out when my siblings were just trying to help me… The girls wanted to help me overcome my fear and I rejected their offering by letting my fear get the better of me. But most of all, Linky… My poor poor Linky, he went through the trouble to help me with this and I freaked out in exchange. I feel ashamed for doing that to my little and only brother. I'm so sorry Linky…_

She now looked scared and ashamed by the look in her eyes as she continued to sit on the toilet seat…

* * *

It was then she snapped out of her fear stricken trance when a knock was heard at the door. Fearing that it would be another spider that somehow knocked at the door and would plan on getting her, Leni slowly started to speak.

"P-please… L-l-leave me a-alone…" Leni stuttered, her voice shaking. "Please don't eat me Mr. Spider…"

It was then a voice was heard and it was the voice of a boy; a voice that Leni recognized all too well.

"Leni, are you in there," The voice asked. "It's me, Lincoln!"

Leni suddenly perked up a little when she found out it was her little brother.

"L-L-Linky?" She asked in a nervous manner.

"Yes Leni," Lincoln said on the other side. "Can I please come in for a second? I want to see how you are doing!"

Leni spent a minute to think, and came to the conclusion that since it was Lincoln and not some mean old spider, she figured that there was nothing to lose about it.

"It's unlocked Linky," Leni called out. "Come in."

The bathroom door slowly creaked open and then Lincoln's head popped in as he got a good look on his sister's face; and it was clear he wasn't thrilled with what he saw. Just the sight of his normally happy, bubbly and upbeat goofy sister looking all too fear stricken, anxious, and completely paranoid of spiders actually broke his heart. He did not like seeing his sisters be in bad shape and there was something about having Leni being in bad shape that caused him to feel bad even more, especially since Leni is the sweetest sister he has, and just the sight of her like this would break _anyone's_ heart; she didn't deserve this, she deserves to be happy.

After taking a minute to observe her, Lincoln felt like asking his second oldest sister.

"Leni? Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Leni simply shook her head and let out a slight whimper in fear, a sign that she was not okay.

 _Dang, she's even worse than I thought._ Lincoln thought while shaking his head. _This is going to be tough, but being the brother that I am, I have to push through for Leni's sake…_

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln stepped into the bathroom, closed the door behind him as he then slowly approached Leni afterwards. After staring at her brother for several minutes, Lincoln cleared his throat and then got her attention.

"Leni?"

Leni then looked at his with those puppy eyes as she then asked him sincerely.

"Are…are they out there?"

"What?" Lincoln was confused.

"Are the spiders still out there," Leni asked nervously. "Do…the spiders want to get me…from beyond this bathroom?"

Lincoln understood what she was referring to now, and as such, he nodded and then responded.

"No Leni, there aren't any spiders out there, none that I am aware of."

"Linky," Leni spoke. "Like, I don't want the spiders to totes get me. Please don't let them get me."

Letting out a sigh, the only Loud Boy placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and reassured her.

"Don't worry Leni, the spiders won't get you," Lincoln said in a rather comforting voice. "Not if I have anything to do about it."

Leni smiled weakly at hearing that and then remarked.

"Thank you," She asked. "Anyway, what caused you to come here and see me? I totes want to know."

Lincoln then got straight to the point, remembering the walk he wanted to go on with Leni to clear their heads of the spider business that's been going on for six weeks straight.

"I was planning on getting out of the house to take a walk for a bit and I was wondering if you could accompany for this walk," Lincoln stated. "It may not be a bad idea, since we'd be clearing our heads from all this spider stuff that we've been dealing with. So what do you say sis, would you like to join me for a walk out of the house for a bit?"

Leni was unsure of what to do with that; on one hand, she'd be getting away from the house that has spiders in various location throughout the entire location, but on the other hand, there could be other spiders lurking around in the grassy fields, sidewalk corners and potentially through the park if they were to be heading there for a bit. Still, taking a walk with her dear little brother Linky might help her with keeping her calm, safe and at bay from all the spider torture she had been putting up with for a few weeks. Surely it wasn't a bad idea, right?

Leni was hesitant and reluctant with deciding on going at first, but Lincoln decided to be patience for her sake, and Leni wasn't being rushed at all. After spending several minutes of thinking, she finally spoke.

"Will…will there be any spiders out there away from the house?"

The eleven year old boy cocked his head to the side in confusion before saying.

"Well, not that I know of, but we'll _try_ to stay clear of them just for you Leni."

"And, will they get me…?" She stuttered.

Lincoln sighed and gave his older sister a warm and comforting hug.

"Don't worry Leni, I won't let any spiders get you," He assured her. "And if any of them do, they'll have to get through me first."

Leni smiled sincerely as she returned the hug.

"Okay Linky, I'll go take a walk with you," Leni then got up from the seat and placed Lincoln down. "But I doing this because you'd like me too, okay little brother?"

"Of course," He nodded. "So, are you ready to go?"

"I'm totes ready for that walk Lincoln," She remarked as they headed for the bathroom door and slowly opened it. "Okay little bro, you can like, lead us out of here."

"Certainly," Nodding in agreement, the boy headed for the stairs, with Leni close by him as she was wondering if any spiders would get her. To her surprise, there were none… Well none that she could see at least.

Once they made it to the front door, Lincoln then opened the door and motioned his sister out the door first.

"After you Leni," He directed her.

Even though she had some fear in her, she couldn't help but feel heart warmed by his gesture.

"You're such a gentleman Lincoln, an adorable one at that," She remarked as she headed out the door. "That's what I like, enjoy about you and I totes adore that about you Linky. You are so precious and cute at times."

Letting out a happy sigh, he then remarked.

"I know I am," He then walked out the door and closed it behind him. "Ready to head out sis?"

"Ready when you are little bro," She said. "But could I maybe, like, hold your hand in case I feel scared of some spiders planning on getting me?"

The white haired boy expected this, but despite the fact that he assure her that they wouldn't get her, he didn't want her to get into an even bigger panicked mode where she could potentially get a heart attack. His job was to help her through this tough time she's going through. As a result, he nodded.

"Sure Leni, you can hold my hand to make sure I can keep you calm through this."

"Thanks Linky," She grabbed his hand. "You're the best brother ever."

"I do what I can sis," He nodded proudly. "Now let's go take that walk."

"Ready when you are Lincoln." She smiled.

They then left the house and decided to take a walk to clear their heads of the spider nonsense that's been going on in the house for several weeks as the two of them were keeping each other company while at it…

* * *

Sometime later, away from the house, we see the two walking on the sidewalk as the ditzy sister was still fear stricken as she looked on every corner of the area and squeaked every time she thought she saw a spider but was just a hoax and not real. Lincoln kept taking notice of this as he informed her.

"Leni, its okay, there aren't any spiders in sight willing to get you," He told her. "I told you, you'll be okay."

Leni nodded while whimpering and then stuttered.

"Linky…I'm…I'm sc-sc-scared…" She sounded scared by the tone of her voice.

"I know you are," He sighed before squeezing her hand in comfort. "But you're safe; your little brother is here for you to help you through this. I can't promise that we won't run into spiders at all, but I _can_ promise you that I won't let them get to you. Trust me Leni, I would _never_ let anything bad happen to you."

"I do trust you," Leni then started to get all teary eyed from the guilt coming back up. "I just feel so ashamed too."

"About what?"

"Come on Linky! You know what I'm referring to," Leni cried. "I have been letting my fear get in the way of your life as well as the lives of our sisters!"

"Oh," He started to understand and grasp what Leni was referring to.

"I am so sorry Linky for letting my fear get in the way of your live and the others lives," She said with teary eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"Leni, I know what your going to say, but I think I should apologize too," Lincoln started to apologize to her. "I'm sorry for putting you into this position and the other sisters and I are also sorry for putting you through so much and making your spider fear even worse than it was a few weeks ago. We weren't trying to hurt you sis. Granted your fear _was_ interfering with our lives, but we also wanted to help you, so you wouldn't be fear stricken by them to the point where you could quite possibly get a heart attack from it."

"I know you were Linky, and I am really sorry too," Leni sniffed before sobbing. "I'm sorry for wrecking and destroying a lot of your stuff because of my fear; the TV, your comic book, Lori's nail polish, the new dress Lori showed me that I turned to ashes, the stuffed animal that Lola showed me, how I killed Lana's friends Jeff and Pete, me destroying that slideshow thingy that Lisa showed me, and how I completely trashed that robot toy spider that Lily showed me even though it was totes cute, precious and adorable! I'm like, so sorry for all that stuff Linky! I really am!"

Lincoln sighed as he tried to get her to stop sobbing by informing her.

"Leni, it's okay, it's okay, you didn't mean it," Lincoln assured her again. "You couldn't help yourself."

"I know I couldn't," She wiped her teary eyes. "Spiders are totes creepy to look at. They are like, so terrifying to deal with."

"I get that sis, but just know that I am just trying to help you with this," He informed her. "And so are the rest of our sister; we all want to help you get through this okay?"

"Mhmm, I really appreciate what you and the girls are doing though," Leni said sincerely. "And I thank you for _trying_ to help out with my fear."

"You're welcome sis."

They continued to walk as Leni had one question in mind that she needed to ask her brother.

"Hey Linc?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll encounter anymore spiders today outside the house," She asked. "I really don't want to deal with anymore spiders today."

"Well, I can't promise you that we won't encounter spiders outside today, but I will help you if we do encounter some," He rubbed her arm. "As your brother, I will see it that I can comfort you and help you if such a scenario were to take place."

"Aw, thanks Lincoln," She smiled sincerely. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yup," He nodded. "And to be frank, I don't think I'd like to encounter more spiders today myself, since I've dealt with them enough as it is. Let's hope and pray that no more spider themed events will be encountered by us Len, and get through this without any mishaps."

"I agreed Linky," Leni agreed. "I really don't want to encounter a spider themed party thingy today."

"Me either Leni," He stated. "It would blow if we encountered one right now."

"Like, I know right," Leni nodded. "It would totes get all windy if we encountered something like that."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head as how she misinterpreted that. Nevertheless, he reiterated himself.

"What I meant by that was it would be bad if we encountered a spider themed party of some kind right now," He reiterated.

"I agree Linky," She agreed with him. "I agree." They then continued walking for several minutes, hoping that they wouldn't encounter an event that was heavily spider themed…

* * *

Unfortunately for them, to their despair and misfortune, they had arrived at the park where there was a festival going on and there were people attending it, dressed in spider costumes as Leni's pupils shrank at this while Lincoln was confused as to what was going on.

"What the heck is this," He asked himself before taking notice of the banner above him and read it out loud. "What's this? Hmm…'THE ANNUAL ROYAL WOODS SPIDER FESTIVAL!'? Oh great, just our luck Leni…"

While Lincoln was a tad annoyed, Leni was shivering again at this.

"Spi…spi…spider festival…?" Leni questioned meekly in a weak and hoarse voice.

Lincoln sighed as he had to help Leni through this.

"It's okay Leni, I won't let anything happen to you," Lincoln squeezed her arm. "Let's get through this festival and then we'll be in the clear, and I will help you through this, I promise."

Leni smiled before scooping up her brother and bear hugging him, burying his face into her chest and her bust.

"Thank you so much Linky," Leni thanked him sincerely. "Just please keep me close so nothing happens."

"I assure you that I was planning to anyway," He insisted. "You have my word."

Leni nodded as they decided to enter the park, as the ditzy and silly girl had some thoughts come to her mind.

 _Lincoln is the best brother I could ever ask for! Always there for me when I need him most._ She thought with a happy tone. _He's totes the_ _ **cutest**_ _brother I ever met, and_ _I really love my little adorable Linky._

There were also _other feelings_ that Leni was getting in regards to Lincoln, but she shook those thoughts out of her head as she grabbed Lincoln's hand and they entered the festival, with Leni sticking close to her brother for support…

* * *

As they walked through it all, the both of them saw several spider themed events and more taking place as Leni had a fear stricken look in her eyes, but at the same time, she was also confused about something. As such, she decided to ask the person who was comforting her through the park.

"Hey Linky?"

"Yes?" He looked at her with those eyes she adored about him.

"Why do you think this park is holding a festival that is sp-spider themed?" She asked him.

"You know sis, I honestly have no idea," It was then something occurred to Lincoln; something that he wasn't entirely aware of. "Come to think of it, I had no idea that Royal Woods was holding it's own spider festival today, in the park we go to no less."

"I see," She said. "I'm still a little nervous about this place…"

"It's okay sis, we're almost there," He told her. "Just a little more and then we'll be out of this festival."

"Okay Linky, I like, totes trust you with this." Leni had a hint of hope in her voice.

"Good," Lincoln smiled as they made their way to the end of the park and the festival.

Elsewhere, near the end of the park, we see two bullying jocks dressed as spiders together doing…well stuff that bullying jocks are known for doing, laughing and hollering as a duo and enjoying themselves like they would normally. They were talking about jock stuff and nothing else when suddenly one of the jocks caught his attention towards something, or someone rather. The jock saw Lincoln and Leni approaching and his attention was focused on Leni as he noticed the girl was shivering in fear, and looked to be afraid of spiders. Bearing a smirk on his face, the jock got the attention of his friend by speaking.

"Hey Todd, look over there," The jock pointed his friend Todd to Leni who was scared. "Do you see that girl over there?"

Todd looked and saw Leni for himself before replying.

"Yes I do Chad," Todd called his jock friend Chad as he then smirked as a result. "That blondie seems to be scared of something."

"She's afraid of spiders," Chad deduced. "Hahahaha! Oh man, this is priceless!"

It was then Todd came up with a brilliant idea.

"Chad, I think it's time for a little fun," He grinned. "And mess with this blonde girl and her fear of spiders."

"Oh Todd, I love the way you think," Chad had a smug grin on his face. "Let's do this."

Both of them now bearing smug smirks decided to approached Leni and mess with her fear of spiders…

* * *

"Linky, like, I think we're almost out of the park," Leni remarked.

"Told ya I wouldn't let anything happen to you sis," Lincoln smiled. "We're almost there."

"Okay, I totes hope there aren't any spiders that will encounter us," Leni prayed, unaware of what was in store for her just ahead. Still bearing fearful eyes, Leni continued to walk with Lincoln as they were almost home free.

Just then, the two jocks dressed as spider popped out in front of her as Todd immediately shouted once he appeared in her face.

 **"BOO! I'M A SPIDER!"**

 _ **"AAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Leni screamed as she let go of Lincoln's hand and huddle to a particular spot and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest as she grew afraid again. The two jocks laughed cruelly as they approached the fear stricken ditzy girl and decided to mess with her.

"I'm telling you Todd, that was really priceless," Chad remarked as he then spoke to Leni in a taunting manner. "What's the matter little girl? Afraid of a dang spider?"

"Spi-spi-spi…" She was too afraid to speak.

"Awww, does the big dumb blonde bimbo need a blankey wankey to keep her safe from the big bad spider widers," Todd spoke in a mocking manner to humiliate her before bursting into a cold laugh. "Ha! What an idiot!"

"Yeah Chad! This nimrod is afraid of some stupid damn spiders," Todd snorted. **"OH, I'M GONNA EAT YA YOU DITZ!"**

They burst out into a loud fit of mocking laughter as Leni curled into a ball, begging and praying for them to stop hurting her emotionally, but to no avail as they were enjoying her torture.

Lincoln, who was standing to the side, couldn't believe what he was seeing; two jock bullies decided to torment and scare Leni with her fear of spiders just for some sick thrill and kick. It got him angered to no end as he would not allow them to hurt her. He then cleared his throat and snapped at them.

"HEY! YOU TWO JERKS!" Lincoln snapped angrily as the two jocks took notice him. "Leave her alone! How dare you exploit her fear of spiders just for some sick enjoyment that you would get a kick out of!"

The two jocks exchanged blank looks towards him before laughing some more and speaking.

"Wow Chad, get a whip of this," Todd snorted. "This wimpy pipsqueak twerp thinks he has the gals to tell us what to do!"

"Yeah and the little runt wants us to stop harassing the dumb blonde bimbo or there will be hell to pay!" Chad agreed which angered Lincoln even more.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL MY SISTER A DUMB BLONDE BIMBO!" Lincoln sneered. "I'm not kidding either!"

"Whoa, this twerp is related to this ditz," Todd questioned. "No wonder they have more in common than I thought."

"Relax twerp, we were just playing with her," Chad lied. "We weren't trying to scare her."

"That's right, we were just having fun," Todd went with the lie too. "We respect her fear of spiders…"

Silence filled the air for a minute before both Todd and Chad shouted together.

 **"NOT!"** They then laughed in hysterics in a cruel, cold and unsettling manner as Lincoln was not thrilled by this.

"I'm warning you punks, cut it out," Lincoln tried to warn them but to no avail.

"Eh forget you, you little creep," Todd waved his hand away in a careless manner as they continued to torment Leni with her fear of spiders. "Where were we? Oh yeah, **HERE COMES THE SPIDER WHO'S GOING TO GET YOU!"**

 **"BAH! I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR SOUL YOU DUMB GIRL!"** Chad boasted while Todd gave him a blank look before they burst into chuckles yet again.

"Please stop…" Leni cried and begged. "Please leave me alone… Don't hurt me…"

The two ignored her pleas and continued to torture her.

* * *

At this point, Lincoln had had enough of what he was witnessing and was not going to stand for it any longer. He saw a nearby rock and picked it up and then got the two jocks' attention again.

 **"HEY PUNKS, WHAT DID I JUST SAY,"** He snarled getting their attention. "I told you to cut it out with tormenting Leni, and when I say that, I mean LEAVE. **HER.** _ **ALONE!"**_

The minute he screamed 'alone' did he tossed the rock towards one of the jocks and then it hit Todd in the head, causing him to fall over as Chad was just staring away before assisting his partner who now had a lump on his head. It was then both jocks glared away at the boy as they were now pissed with what he just did.

"Grrr, you little creep," Todd sneered. "You're going to pay for that you brat!"

"Yeah, your through," Chad agreed cracking his knuckles. "It's time for us to pulverize you!"

"And make you our personal punching bag!" Todd snarled as they went and approached the boy.

It was then Lincoln realized too little, too late of the horrible dumb mistake he made by setting off the jocks to the point where they were going to hurt him his anger diminished as panic took over.

"Grab him Chad!" Todd commanded.

Lincoln was about to make a run for it, but before he could, Chad immediately tackled him to the ground, and got up with the boy in a grip lock by the arms, preventing him from escaping. Todd then smirked smugly and approached him, cracking his knuckles as he was about to pummel Lincoln.

"Payback time you twerp," Todd hissed.

"No," Lincoln begged as Chad gripped him tighter.

"This is for hitting my head with a rock," Todd socked him in the right eye, granting him with a black eye.

"Ow!"

"That's just the beginning," Todd cocked. "Let's beat him up Chad."

"You got it Todd," Chad said in agreement.

The two of them started to pummel Lincoln like a punching bag, who kept making yelping noises for help. By now, Leni had regained herself, still overcome with fear and was wondering what was going on with Lincoln and then saw the two jocks who were tormenting her a minute ago beating up on Lincoln like a paper sack.

 **"OWWWWWWWWW!"** Lincoln screeched in pain.

That cry got Leni's attention as her pupils shrank; all the fear that was inside of her completely diminishing and vanished. No longer afraid, a whole new emotion took over Leni. She was now feeling anger; anger and rage. She could _not_ stand _anyone_ hurting her own little brother and it ticked her off to no end. If there was one thing that set her off, its seeing her loved ones being hurt by anyone. Spider or not, no one hurts her siblings and gets away with it. Furrowing her eyebrows, gritting her teeth and curling her hands into fist which was something not normal for the cheerful ditzy girl, Leni stomped her way over to the two jocks that were hurting her only brother…

* * *

Lincoln now had a black eye, a slight nosebleed and several other bruises on him as Todd was preparing a finishing blow to the stomach with Chad maintaining a tight grip on the 11 year old boy.

"I hope you like a knuckle sandwich twit, because this one is going straight for your stomach too," Todd put his fist into his palm.

"Oh no," Lincoln begged. "Please not that!"

"Too bad twerp," Todd snorted. "Here it comes!"

 _HAVE MERCY!_ Lincoln begged mentally as he closed his eyes.

Before Todd could land the punch, he felt a fist actually made contact to the back of his head as he then fell over. Lincoln heard that and opened his eyes to see and figured out that an enraged Leni had just knocked out Todd and prevented him from hurting Lincoln further. Lincoln rarely ever saw his second oldest _sister_ **this** angry, and even then, it only happened on a few occasions. It was then Leni started sneering.

"You jerks better leave my brother alone and let him go _this_ _ **instant,"**_ Leni sneered with a hint of warning towards them to back off. Completely disregarding that, Chad snorted while gripping Lincoln tighter.

"Well what do you know," Chad got cocky. "The dumb blonde bimbo is actually getting angry and-"

He didn't finish that sentence when Leni socked him in the cheek, causing Chad to fall over and lost his grip on Lincoln, who fell to the floor, panting constantly as he felt injured by what he went through. He then witnessed Leni snarling at the jocks.

"Don't you dare call me a dumb blonde bimbo you jerks, and I don't care if your spiders or not, no one is allowed to hurt my brother," Leni barked. "If I catch you two ever messing with my brother like that ever again, I will personally make sure that my other sisters beat the crud out of you and make you regret ever hurting us! Do you understand?"

Todd and Chad were a little shaken up, but the two of them kept being cocky despite this.

"Oh, like your going to tell us what to do stupid," Todd mocked as did Chad, both of them seriously asking for it. "Who the hell put you in charge you stupid piece of sh-"

He didn't finish that when both of them got punched and socked in the eye by Leni who was red with rage and was entirely serious about what she said before screaming.

 _ **"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"**_

This got the two to jump in fear as then they were _finally_ afraid of her.

"Yes ma'am, certainly ma'am," They both yelped in a cowardly manner. "Won't happen again ma'am!"

"Good," Leni said suddenly calm before snapping. **"NOW GET AWAY FROM US!"**

After she said that did the two jocks high tailed it out of there as Leni panted for a minute before turning her attention towards Lincoln. All that anger immediately vanished once she set her sight on her little brother, now replaced with concern and worry for Lincoln as she then ran straight to his aid and scooped him up.

"Oh Linky, Linky, Linky, are you okay? Did those meanies really hurt you," Leni asked with concern in her voice. "Do you want me to smother you with kisses to make your boo boos go away?"

"Ack, no Leni," Lincoln coughed and hacked. "I should be fine. Thank you though, and I'm sorry that I did what I did to them."

"Don't mention it Linc, just being the big sister I am and saving you, and you have nothing to be sorry for," Leni insisted. "You were trying to save me and stop them from harrassing me, and I appreciate that. If anything, _I_ should be sorry for that outburst you just saw."

"Leni, you shouldn't be sorry for that! You were trying to help me just like I was trying to help you," Lincoln informed her. "And it was successful too! I didn't think you could do that!"

"Well little bro, I had to do something, you were being hurt," Leni stated. "It's as I said, I won't allow anyone to hurt you and get away with it, and the same goes for the rest of our family too. I would be _devastated_ if something was like, going to happen to you little bro."

"I know you would Leni," Lincoln smiled. "And I appreciate that."

"You totes should, because I'm your big sister and I love you _this_ much Linky," Leni cooed. "You mean the world to me as my brother and I would not let anyone hurt you severely. Like, you could say that I wouldn't even allow spiders to hurt you or the others!"

 _"Wouldn't even allow spiders to hurt you or the others?"_ Lincoln repeated the comment that Leni gave to him, and then suddenly, an idea came to his mind; he figured out the perfect way on how to help Leni overcome her fear of spiders. It didn't matter how afraid of spiders she was, the one thing that she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of, was seeing her loved ones in danger, not letting spiders distract her from seeing her siblings getting hurt. The idea had completely formed in his brain.

"That's it! That's the answer," Lincoln exclaimed excitedly. "I just came up with a perfect idea!"

"Wait, you figured out how to defend yourself," Leni asked before giving him those doe eyes. "But I love protecting you, my little Linky."

"No no no Leni, it's not that," Lincoln shook his head. "I figured out a way on how to help you with your spider problem and get rid of your fear once and for all!"

"Really," Leni then gave him those glimmering eyes of hope as she then looked curious. "What's the plan that you just came up with, Linky the man with the plan?"

"I'll explain it in a bit. First we got to get home to treat my injuries," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Good idea Linc," Leni liked the idea. "I totes think we should do something with that black eye and the other injuries."

"Right," Lincoln went with it as Leni started to carry her brother in her arms as Lincoln was confused. "Leni, do you have to carry me back to the house? I can walk back home you know."

"Oh no Linky, you're severely hurt and I don't want you to suffer anymore today," Leni insisted and shook her head. "As your big older sister, I'm going to keep you safe until we get back to house, do you understand me little brother?"

"I…guess…" Lincoln couldn't really object to that, seeing that Leni wasn't going to detest carrying him.

"Good," Leni then went and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, my little Linky."

"I love you too Leni," Lincoln responded as they headed back to the house, and Lincoln had planned on informing Leni about the plan and then hoped on informing the other sisters about the plan that he came up with to help Leni with her fear, and all that will be happening once he gets his injuries treated at the house and Leni was keeping him safe, as she waited to know what the plan Lincoln had in mind was which won't be revealed until after they took care of business…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! SORRY IF THE OTHER SISTERS DIDN'T APPEAR AND IT WAS JUST LINCOLN AND LENI FOR THIS PART! I WANTED THEIR WALK TO GET OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE LINCOLN FIGURES OUT HOW TO OFFICIALLY HELP LENI WITH HER SPIDER FEAR!**

 **NOW AS FAR AS HOW LENI ACTED ON HER BIG SISTER INSTINCTS WHEN LINCOLN WAS BEING HURT, IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO SURPRISING AND KEEP IN MIND THAT EVEN THOUGH LENI IS THE NICEST AND SWEETEST OF THE SISTERS, IT DOES NOT MEAN SHE'S UNABLE TO GET ANGRY AT ALL! THIS CHAPTER SHOWED THE 'BEWARE THE NICE ONES' TROPE WITH LENI IN REGARDS TO NEVER GETTING ON HER BAD SIDE BY HURTING HER BROTHER. HOPE THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, LINCOLN AND LENI GET BACK TO THE HOUSE, LINCOLN GETS HIS INJURIES TREATED, REVEALS THE PLAN TO LENI AND THE OTHER SISTERS, AND THEN THEY PUT THE PLAN INTO ACTION! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL LENI BE ABLE TO CONQUER HER FEAR? WHAT IS THE PLAN THAT LINCOLN CAME UP WITH? AND HOW WILL THE OTHERS REACT TO THE PLAN AND THE INJURIES THAT LINCOLN RECEIVED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE IF YOUR CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING OR IF YOU WANT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY AND THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	4. Leni Overcoming her Fear

**Alright now readers, here is part 4 to this story.**

 **Now I'm not sure how much more to this story there will be, probably one more chapter after this, but I do know that this story really hasn't been living up to the expectations that the previous story I did had. Still I do hope you have been enjoying this regardless.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, Lincoln discusses with his sisters the plan he came up with, talks to Leni about it prior to it, and gets treated while at it, and then some other stuff will occur! What is the plan that Lincoln has in mind? Will it be successful with helping out with Leni's fear? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

After a little bit of traveling, both Leni and Lincoln made it back to the house. Once the front door was opened, Leni walked over to the couch and placed Lincoln who was cradled in her hands down and gently patted his head. She then crossed her fingers together and looked at her brother in a heart warming manner.

"Okay Linky, like, I am going into the kitchen for a minute," Leni informed him. "There should totes be those healing thingies in a white box that should help you with your injury. I'll be right back!"

"Okay sis, I'll be here," Lincoln informed her as she then went into the kitchen to get one of those first aid kits to help with his injuries. The white haired boy couldn't help but admit just how much of a good older sister she is and just how much of a great supportive sister she is not just to him, but to the other sisters as well. All this made him hope further that the plan he came up with actually succeeds.

 _Man, I really hope that this plan actually pulls through._ He thought to himself. _I really want to have our sister fight through her fear of spiders and actually use that piece of information she gave me to aid us in this plan. But I have to inform the others about it…after Leni treats my injuries._

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln stayed on the couch for a few more minutes.

* * *

Eventually, Leni came back into the living room with the first aid kit and skipped over to the couch and got Lincoln's attention.

"Okay Lincoln, I got the healing thingy right here so I can start treating your boo boos," Leni stated as she opened the kit and got out some cotton balls, healing lotion, alcohol wipes among other stuff needed to treat the injuries Lincoln got today. She started by applying the wipes on the bruises that were on Lincoln's face, causing him to wince at the pain it granted him.

"Aw, I know it stings Linky, but you'll be okay, I'm here for you," Leni cooed softly. "I promise I will help you out."

"Oh, thanks Leni," Lincoln thanked her as she continued to apply the stuff onto him.

After applying some medicine to the black eye and lifting up his shirt to take care of the injuries on his chest and was applying the stuff on them, Leni then felt like bringing up with Lincoln.

"Oh, now that it came to me brother, I still remember you saying about the plan that you said you came up with," Leni looked at him curiously. "What is the plan exactly little bro? I totes would like to know what it is!"

 _Drat! She hasn't forgotten about that!_ Lincoln mentally chastised himself. _Oh goodness… How am I going to explain it to her? Well, I got to try something to explain it to her the way it should be._

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln started to speak.

"Okay Leni, do you want to know what the plan is precisely?" He asked her cautiously.

"Like, I so want to know it Linky," Leni stated.

"Very well," He started. "Let me start by asking you this: Let's say that we're dealing with a situation that was hypothetical…"

He notices his second oldest sister giving him a confused stare, causing him to reiterate himself.

"…er, I mean, a 'what-if' situation," Lincoln continued. "Let's say that if…well, some of our siblings were put through some type of dangerous condition or what if they were put into a situation that they couldn't handle alone. How would you react to said problem?"

Leni took a minute to process this and eventually she gave him a clear answer.

"Like, I would do everything I could to help our siblings silly, what do you think I'd do," She informed him. "I would totes make sure that my family is completely safe from any scary or horrible event that is taking place that is putting our siblings through harms way."

"Right, well let me ask you this," Lincoln then asked her another question. "What if, it was a _spider_ that was putting our siblings through some type of harm or accident that they couldn't handle alone; how would you be able to handle that type of problem?"

Leni had to think about that for a minute since she was hesitant; She knew that she was afraid of spiders and couldn't help but seem afraid of them, but at the same time, the one thing she'd be more afraid of is having her siblings be put through some impending danger and doom that they couldn't handle alone; which would be enough to harm them or even potentially kill them. Despite being ditzy, Leni being the type of sister she is would give it her all to help her siblings with protecting them from any type of mishap that could cost them a serious price to pay, even if it was a spider that was creepy.

After spending a minute or so thinking about that, Leni finally answered him.

"Like, I would probably put my spider issue behind me just for the sake of you guys and to prevent you from going through any horrible accident that could happen to you," Leni stated. "I would totes be heartbroken if anything happened to anyone in our family, and I would be very sad if something were to happen to you, Linky. Do you understand little brother?"

"Yes, I most certainly do," Lincoln nodded as she treated more of his bruises.

"But, like, what does that have to do with the plan that you said you came up with," Leni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you get it Leni," Lincoln started. "Most of this stuff could possibly help you with your spider fear and could actually get you through all of this mishap that you've been putting up with. Trust me Leni, I know what I am doing."

"Well, I do trust you Linky," Leni said sincerely. "I hope you know what your doing little brother, for like, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, for your sake Lincoln."

"Thanks for that Leni," Lincoln thanked her.

"Don't mention it," She said sweetly. "Now I'm almost done applying this stuff. Just a few more minutes okay?"

"Okay," He nodded as she continued to apply the stuff.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leni was finally finished applying the stuff onto Lincoln, as she then told him.

"Okay Linky, the stuff is all on there," She said. "The black eye will still be swollen for a bit, but it'll slowly start to disappear in an hour or so, and as for the rest of your injuries, they've all been treated and you no longer have any boo boos. Do you feel better, my little Linky?"

"Sure do, thank you so much for that Leni," Lincoln slowly stood up proudly. "I really do appreciate that."

"Anything for my little Linky," Leni gave him a sweet smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got some urgent business to attend to," Lincoln got up. "Not bathroom business, but other business."

"Okay, see ya in a bit Lincoln," She said to him as he went to the stairs. "I do hope whatever your planning actually works."

"I hope so too sis," He started walking up the stairs. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya in a bit little bro," She smiled as he went up the stairs. She then turned to face the readers. "Like, isn't Linky the cutest brother or what? I really hope that whatever he has planned actually works. I totes want him to succeed with it, and I hope that you guys feel that way too, the people that are reading this beyond the wall that Lincoln always talks to."

Once she was done breaking the fourth wall, we then see Lincoln head to the door that belong to Lori and Leni's room and once he knocked on it, Lori poked her head out and saw the black eye on Lincoln and started asking him where he got it from, which Lincoln responded by stating he'll explain it in a minute, and then asked her to call fourth a sibling meeting with everyone except for Leni having to take part in it. Not questioning his motive at all, Lori nodded and decided to get the other siblings aside from Leni to take part in another sibling meeting to be held as requested by Lincoln…

* * *

Once everyone was settled in Lori's room, all the sisters took notice of Lincoln's black eye and they wondered where the heck he got it from.

"Alright Lincoln, we're all here, so you can start us off by informing us," Lori started. "Where did you get that black eye from?"

"Yeah bro," Luna spoke. "That looks kind of like the ones that people get from fist fighting during rock concerts."

"Yeah man, that looks like quite a shiner you got there dude," Lynn commented.

"It's as if your right eye had _blacked_ out on you Lincoln," Luan stated while giving a pun.

The rest of the sisters all said similar stuff and were wondering how he got it. After putting up with them talking all at once, Lincoln got them to stop and then spoke.

"Alright sisters, I'll explain to you all how I got this black eye," Lincoln pointed to the still swollen but medically treated eye. "It all starts like this."

Lincoln took the first few minutes or so to explain to them how he got it and what else happened to him immediately afterwards following the black eye.

"…and that is exactly how I got this black eye," Lincoln finished his explanation.

 **"WHAT!?"** The sisters shouted in disgust and anger at the two who did that to Lincoln and were very outraged that those two jocks would do that to him. Lynn was the first to respond.

"Alright, where the heck are they bro," Lynn pounded her fist into her palm to emphasize her point. "When I find those two lousy dirty cowardly jerk wads, I'm going to pulverize them for doing such a horrible thing to you Lincoln!"

"Yeah Lincy," Lori spoke. "If I ever cross paths with those two in an alley or elsewhere, I will literally turn them into human pretzels for hurting you little bro!"

"Those stupid conniving dirtbags," Lola spat next. "Why I ought to snitch and tattletale on their mamas for doing something so revolting and vile to you big brother!"

The other sisters said similar stuff, a sign that they were planning on avenging their brother and making them pay for hurting him and show that they have his back. Lincoln appreciated their concern but he decided to inform him on the aftermath.

"Girls, listen," Lincoln shouted, getting their attention. "I appreciate you all coming to my aid and having my back, but the thing is, Leni already took care of them and sent them on their way with a warning to never hurt me again."

"SHE DID!?" The girls shouted in disbelief at that.

"Mhmm," Lincoln nodded with a proud look on his face. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that Linc," Lori double checked, resulting in Lincoln nodding again. "Because if I have to, I can literally take care of those jerks easily just like the time I took down those three bikers that were planning on making you their punching bag a while back."

"SAY WHAT?!" Lynn shouted in confusion as the others looked at Lori, demanding what she was talking about.

"It's literally a long story girls," Lori sighed. "One that I am literally proud of for protecting our one and only brother."

The girls slowly agreed with that and decided to put it to the side for now when Lisa decided to speak.

"Okay, back to the main consensus as to why we were summoned for this sibling gathering," Lisa got back to the point. "Dear brother Lincoln, what is the purpose and reason for this meeting that you called fourth for us this time."

"Well Lisa, it just so happens that having gotten something out of the walk that I went on with Leni, I had come up with another plan to help Leni conquer her fear of spiders."

"You did big bro," Lana asked. "Whoa, what is the plan?"

"Well you see Lana, something that I have learned from that walk was that if any of us were put in danger by anyone at all, she will put any and all fear that is on her mind behind her just to protect us," Lincoln explained. "If you must know girls, when I was being beaten up by those two bullies that were dressed as spiders and harassed Leni prior to that, I noticed that Leni did not care that they were dressed as spiders if I was being hurt. She took them out for my safety. In other words, Leni would do anything to save us, even if it was a spider that was putting us at risk, she would put her Arachnophobia aside just to save us! That's what I learned from that walk!"

The girls were amazed by this as Lori was the first to speak.

"Wow little bro, that is some rather important info that could literally help us out," Lori remarked.

"So does this have something to do with the plan you came up with bro," Luna questioned.

"You bet it does Luna," He said with enthusiasm. "All we have to do is re-master our original strategies and make it look like we are being threatened by a spider based on our individual interests and make it seem like we are in danger by a spider in those separate situations. What I'm saying is if we pretend to put ourselves in a dangerous situation being caused by a spider, maybe Leni might put her fear aside and help us with the problem we are experiencing!"

Taking in everything that he stated, Lisa decided to confirm that everything he said was correct.

"Alright then, let's paraphrase everything you just revealed to us regarding your strategically put together plan alright," She started. "You want us to put ourselves into a rather life-risking façade and faux involving spiders to convincing our unintelligent sister Leni to come to our aid and assist us with the conundrum and situation we put ourselves into to aid her with getting over her rather contagious Arachnophobia so she doesn't have to be petrified of them anymore, and in doing so shall we get the accurate and satisfaction out of the plan you revealed and that the results will be groundbreaking and successful. Is that what you are referring to big brother, Lincoln?"

"Well, yeah, that is a good way to put it," Lincoln went with it. "That's exactly what I'm hoping to achieve."

"Well in that case, we got your back bro," Lori spoke. "We will literally put the plan you told us to perfection and hopefully our sister will no longer let her fear of spiders get to her."

"Perfect!"

"Right, but where do you intend on getting some spiders to aid us with this scheme of yours?" Lisa questioned.

"Just leave that to me," Lincoln then turned to his tomboy twin of a sister. "Lana, do you know where to find some spiders that we can use to help us with this?"

"Of course I do Lincoln, where do you think I found Jeff and Pete to begin with," Lana said. "I'll have those spiders ready for the plan we're going with!"

"And just to be clear Lana, these aren't poisonous or venomous spiders, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Nah, they're relatively harmless," Lana said. "I wouldn't have really venomous spiders involved with this. Those could really kill us!"

"Point made exactly, and that's great to know sis," Lincoln said. "So could you go and retrieve those spiders for the plan to work?"

"Sure thing big bro," Lana got up. "I can get those spiders ready for the plan."

"Great," Lincoln cheered as Lana decided to get said spiders. "And as for the rest of you, are you all ready to put this plan into action?"

The sisters then spoke one by one.

"I'm literally ready for this Lincy."

"You got it dude, let's rock and roll!"

"Time for us to un _web_ ourselves from the _web_ we've been tangled up in, hahaha!"

"I'm more than ready to making the pitch to this plan buddy!"

"Sigh, I am ready too big brother."

"I guess I'm prepared to put this plan into action too Lincoln."

"Affirmative, I am set to push this scheme of your into commission."

"Poo poo!"

"Great, that's what I like to hear," Lincoln cheered at this. "Time to put Operation 'Put-Ourselves-Into-Fake-Danger-Involving-Spiders-to-Have-Leni-Come-to-Our-Aid-and-Help-Her-Conquer-Her-Arachnophobia-and-Make-a-Shorter-Name-for-this-Plan' into action!"

"YEAH!" The girls cheered as they then left the room and got the plan underway while Lana went to retrieve the spiders needed for the plan as they were hoping on getting Leni to overcome her spider fear once and for all…

* * *

Sometime later, in the living room, Leni was peacefully watching television by herself, wondering what the heck her brother was planning to help her overcome her fear of spiders.

 _I wonder what Lincoln has planned to help me get over my fear of spiders._ Leni thought to herself. _Like, I hope it works out for him. He is totes adorable the way he comes up with the plans he comes up with._

Leni kept thinking about this for a minute or so. It was then a shrill scream was heard upstairs.

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The voice belonged to Lori as it sounded like a girly screech which got Leni's attention.

"That sounds like Lori," Leni spoke. "I wonder if there's something wrong…"

Taking the scream as a cry for help, Leni bolted upstairs and headed into her room to see what her older sister was having trouble. When she entered the room, she saw Lori acting like a drama queen at that moment.

"Hey Lori, are you okay?" Leni asked with concern.

"WHY!? **WHY!?** _ **WHY!?"**_ Lori screamed and then sobbed in a rather overly dramatic manner, which Leni took seriously as she approached her.

"LORI! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Leni asked.

Lori turned to face Leni and revealed to her the problem.

"Oh Leni, I was just trying to get together my make up, my nail polish, and perfume when suddenly, this spider came in and is threatening me," Lori pointed to said spider which was a real one, harmless at that as Leni winced at it when Lori cried. "If I try to touch my stuff, that spider will bite me, and if it bites me, I could _literally_ **die**!"

"Oh no," Leni looked concerned for her eldest sister.

"If only someone so kind and sweet could literally dispose of this spider properly, I would literally appreciate it," Lori exclaimed before sobbing like a drama queen once again. Leni was hesitant for a minute, but after realizing of the danger Lori was in and that she needed to use her girly stuff, Leni put on a brave face and comforted Lori.

"Don't worry Lori, I'll get rid of that spider for you," Leni said sweetly. "I won't let any meanie spider keep you from using your totes fabulous supplies."

"Well, if you insist Leni," Lori then got out a napkin. "But please use a napkin and literally throw the bug out the window, without killing it."

"Like, okay," Leni was deep down afraid of doing this, but she decided to do it for her sister's sake. She then took the napkin out of Lori's hand, went and grabbed the spider and then opened up the window for a second, where she tossed the spider out properly and closed the window immediately afterwards before facing her sister.

"There we go Lori, the spider is all gone," Leni assured her.

"For real," Lori asked when Leni nodded. She then hugged her. "Thank you so much for that Leni! You literally saved me from being bitten by a spider and possibly dying as a result."

"Just doing my dear older sister a favor," Leni smiled. "You're safe now."

"Good."

It was then another scream was heard nearby.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE BLEEDING HAPPENING MATE!"

"Sounds like Luna is in trouble," Lori stated. "Leni, you should literally see what's wrong with her."

"I'm totes on it," Leni then left the bedroom and then went to the room of Luna and Luan's room, taking the napkin Lori gave her with her as she entered the room. Luna was not in a thrilled mood.

* * *

"Like, what's wrong Luna?"

"Leni my rocking cool sister, there's this spider that came out of nowhere and landed on my rocking amps," Luna pointed to the spider on the amps. "If that bleeding thing comes anywhere near me and my wonderful ax, well I could kiss my music career goodbye and I won't be able to jam to my ax ever again, since well, I'll be long gone from here love."

"Luna," Leni then asked. "Do you want me to get rid of that spider for you? I like, got a napkin that I can use just like with Lori."

"That'd be rockin' sis," Luna exclaimed. "Go and do what you must, brah."

Leni nodded as she thought to herself.

 _I'm afraid of spiders, but I'm doing this for Luna's sake._

With only a little hesitation, Leni grabbed the real spider off the amps, opened the window and tossed it out just like before, where she closed it afterwards and faced her rocking sister.

"There we go Luna, the spider is gone," Leni said. "We couldn't have you go without music forever; we love your music, so you're safe as is your music."

"That's sweet dudette," Luna exclaimed with a smile. "That was awesome and rad sis! Thank you so much for that Leni! May Mick Swagger be proud of what had occurred today!"

"Certainly Luna, just doing it for you," Leni said with a smile.

It was then Luan's voice was heard in the bathroom.

"OH NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!?"

"That sounds like Luan," Leni exclaimed. "I better go check on her."

"You go do that mate," Luna exclaimed giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

Leni then went into the bathroom and then knocked on the door.

"Knock knock," Leni said.

"Who's there?" Luan said, knowing where this was going.

"Like, it's Leni,"

"Like it's Leni who?"

"Like, its Leni, who is here to help you and save you with whatever you're having trouble with!" Luan was heard sighing as a result.

"That's your punch line Leni," Luan then decided to drop it and spoke. "Never mind, come in!"

Leni opened the door and saw Luan in a rather devastated state.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Didn't you see? This spider here actually somehow messed up my latest prank I came up with, but that's the least of my problems," Luan stated "See, this spider isn't too thrilled with my comedy and is planning on biting me. If it bites me, well I won't be funny anymore, my comedy career will go in the toilet, and my life will end up meeting a rather _webby_ end! Hahaha, get it? But seriously, I would like some help with this problem."

"Oh, I can totes help you like I did with Lori and Luna," Leni offered to help. "If it means protecting you and your comedy, then I'm so willing to save you from this spider."

"Great! You're a real _web_ Leni," Luan cracked at that pun before saying. "Anyway, you just use that napkin in your hand and toss the spider into the toilet and flush it away, got it?"

"Like, I'm on it," Leni shrugged her shoulders and nervously picked the realistic spider up with the napkin, tossed it into the toilet and flushed it away, leaving no trace of it behind whatsoever.

"There, you and your humor are safe Luan," Leni exclaimed.

"Yes! Thank you Leni! You just helped me with un _webbing_ the _web_ that that spider left behind for us!"

For some reason, Leni found herself laughing at that with Luan before they stopped.

"Seriously though sis, I really appreciate what you did for me right now." Luan exclaimed.

"It was totes my pleasure Luan," Leni said.

They then heard a scream in the backyard.

 **"CRUD MUFFINS! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?"**

"Sounds like Lynn is having trouble with something," Leni started to figure out the pattern that was going on.

"Yeah, better make sure she's not _webbed_ up too," Luan exclaimed. "In all seriousness, she does need your help!"

"You can totes count on me," Leni smiled as she then left the bathroom and decided to head to the backyard to help Lynn.

* * *

When she went into the backyard, she saw Lynn, obviously upset about something as she was pounding the ground with her fist. Leni being the sister she was approached her and then asked.

"Lynn, is there something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Is there something wrong? Oh, it's nothing," She said calmly before shouting. "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT THIS STUPID SPIDER IS KEEPING ME FROM GETTING MY SPORTS EQUIPMENT!"

Lynn points to the spider which was moving and kept the sporty sister from getting the sports stuff. Leni once again, winced but didn't let it known as Lynn was apparently in need of help.

"Dang it! Just _dang_ it!" Lynn grunted. "If I go anywhere near that dang stupid spider, it'll bite me, I'll get into a horrid situation that requires a trip to the hospital, and worse of all, I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE PART IN THE BIG GAME THAT IS COMING UP! **CURSE YOU** _ **DANG WRETCHED SPIDER!"**_

Leni witnessed Lynn complaining about how horrible that spider was to her, saying words like 'Damn' and such while Leni decided to step up.

"Hey Lynn, if it's alright with you, maybe I can get rid of the spider for you," Leni said. "Like, I mean I already helped out three of our sisters already, so I am more than willing to help you out with this!"

"You will," Lynn asked with determination as Leni nodded. "Nice! You're the best sis!"

"It's nothing really," Leni cautious approached the spider with the napkin to keep herself from being bitten, grabbed the spider from the garage door and flung it over the fence where it was no longer bothering Lynn. Once she was done, Leni turned to her sporty sister.

"There we go Lynn; the spider is taken care of,"

"Awesome job Leni," Lynn congratulated her. "YOU'RE THE BOMB SIS!"

"OH NO, AM I GOING TO EXPLODE?!" Leni screamed.

"Figure of speech Leni," Lynn deadpanned before speaking normally. "The point is, you showed that spider what a true champion is like, and I'm impressed with your courageousness!"

"Like, I was more than happy to save you and your sports-title Lynn," Leni smiled. "Don't want anything to happen to you!"

"That's cool to know," She went for the garage. "You're a cool sister Leni, remember that."

"Okay dokey Lynn," Leni called out to her as the sporty sister went into the garage.

"Hey Leni," Lucy said appearing right behind Leni which got the silly sister to jump and shriek in fear as she faced her spooky gothic sister.

"Oh, hey Lucy," Leni said after regaining herself.

"Leni, there's something that I need your help with right now," Lucy said. "Follow me to my room."

"Like, you got it Lucy," Leni shrugged her shoulders and followed Lucy back into the house and into the room she shares with Lynn to help her with a problem she encountered too.

* * *

Once they were in that room, Leni who was behind Lucy then asked.

"Okay Lucy, what do you need help with?"

"Leni my dearly beloved sister, there's a evil nasty spider right over where my stuff is," Lucy pointed to said spider that was moving on top of Lucy's poems and séance stuff, which got Leni startled for a second there.

"Oh, another spider is threatening you from getting your stuff Luce?" Leni asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, you see that spider has so much evil that even I find too morbid for my taste," Lucy said. "The spirits and I would really appreciate it if you were to get rid of it. Otherwise, the spider will bite me as you should know, I won't be able to write poems, run séance or communicating with the spirits again, since I'll be residing with them, or living with them away from here."

Leni was a little crept out by that, but if it meant needing to save her sister from harm, then so be it.

"I'll get rid of that spider for you," Leni said. "I'll just grab it with the napkin and toss it out the window and then your poems and séances and everything else you cherish will be safe."

"Sigh, I would appreciate that,"

Without another word, Leni used the same napkin she used previously and grabbed the spider off the stuff before it fled or bit her, opened up the window and tossed it out, closing it immediately afterwards. Leni then turned to the gothic sister and said.

"There we go Lucy, that nasty spider is gone," Leni said.

"Sigh, Leni, I really appreciate what you did for me," Lucy said gratefully. "If my heart wasn't black, I would be very touched by your kindness."

"Aw, just happy to keep you safe, little sister, that's all,"

Lucy then nodded in understanding as a result. Just then, another scream was heard that Leni recognized.

"DANG IT! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM THAT I CAN'T FIX!"

"That's Lana," Leni then faced Lucy. "If you'll excuse me Lucy, I must totes help out Lana and see what she's dealing with."

"Go on and do that," Lucy said. "And good luck."

"Thanks."

Leni then left the room to see what Lana was dealing with and if she needed help too.

* * *

Leni then found herself in the living room and saw Lana with her animal friends as they were afraid of something. Getting Leni concerned, she decided to ask.

"Hey Lana, is there something wrong," Leni asked. "Did your animal friend forget to go poop again?"

"No Leni, it's worse this time," Lana shook her head. "We're dealing with a spider problem, and there it is!"

Lana pointed to said spider that was moving around a little and Leni was starting to get the pattern by this point.

"Is that mean old spider doing something to hurt you sis," Leni asked with worry.

"Yes, that spider won't let my animal friend do their business outside and they aren't able to find and search for some food either, and if they do, they'll get bitten," Lana said with fear in her voice. "I wouldn't have a problem with taking care of it, but if I get bitten, something will happen to me and I could be gone by the following day. If that happens, my animal friends will be gone, and I won't be able to repair household appliance ever again! That's why I need your help with this sis! You would let that spider make me suffer, would you?"

It was then Lana gave Leni those puppy dog eyes, the same ones that Leni gives on occasions and feeling moved by this, Leni decided to step up.

"Aw, don't worry little sis," Leni said. "I'll get rid of that spider for you and your animal friends."

"You will," The tomboy twin asked as Leni nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate it! Just be careful not to be bitten."

"No worries sis, I've done this with most of our sisters already, I can do it again."

Leni had the napkin in hands and approach the spider and before it could flee, Leni grabbed it, opened the front door, tossed it out into the yard and closed the door immediately afterwards.

"There we go Lana, you and your animal friends are safe from that horrid spider."

"Oh thank you so much for this big sis," Lana thanked her. "You really don't know how happy this makes me!"

"Oh, just being the type of sister I am and protecting you, and your friends."

"Great," Lana then faced her animal friends. "Okay guys; let's go outside so you can do your business."

Before they left, they heard yet another dramatic scream from upstairs.

 _"OH MY GOSH! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"_

"That sounds like Lola," Leni confirmed.

"Well Leni, you know what to do," Lana told her.

"I'm on it."

Leni then went upstairs to check on Lola while Lana escorted her animal friends outside to do their business.

* * *

In the bedroom that Lola shares with Lana, we see the pageant winning sister acting like a major drama queen, similar to how Lori was acting earlier, when Leni made her way to the room and looked at her in concern.

"Lola, is there something wrong?"

Lola looked at her with teary eyes, acting so dramatic as she exclaimed.

"Oh Leni, there's nothing wrong, nothing at all," Lola spoke softly before raising her voice. "UNLESS YOU CONSIDER A SPIDER RAIDING THROUGH YOUR BEST PAGEANT WINNING DRESSES AND TROPHIES **TO BE SOMETHING OF DIRE NEED!"**

Leni then decided to see how this happened to Lola.

"How did the mean old spider threaten you Lola?"

"Well Leni, it just so happens that I was originally admiring my shiny golden pageant trophies when suddenly, the nasty creep came in and started going through my dresses and potentially ruining them, making my pageant contest surely a sell-out," Lola dramatically exclaimed before seeing the spider on one of her dresses. "AND THERE'S THE CREEP RIGHT THERE!"

She points to said spider who was on one of her dresses moving around as Leni noticed it.

"If I try to get rid of it, it'll bite me, and if that happens," Lola then started to sob. "I'll never be able to enter another pageant contest again, I'll lose my title of best in show to that wretched Lindsey, and I could be gone from this place forever!"

She sobbed dramatically again at the risk of her life being in jeopardy as Leni stared sympathetically. She knew what to do, since she already helped several of her sisters already.

"Don't worry Lola, your title and your life will be saved since I'll help you with that spider." Leni exclaimed.

"You'd do that for me," She asked as Leni nodded 'yes'. "Oh Leni, you don't know how much that means to me! And, I'm pretty sure the others already told you how to do it right?"

"Uh huh."

"And I don't have to waste my time explaining it to you, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Good," Lola grinned innocently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sis."

Without anymore words, Leni then went over with the napkin in hands, picked up the spider from the dress, went to a nearby window, opened it and tossed the spider out, closing said window immediately afterwards.

"Alright Lola, the spider is gone, so your safe and so is your title," Leni stated.

"Oh thank you for that big sis! You don't know how much that means to me," Lola said.

"I'm just keeping one of my little sisters safe."

"Well that's great to here, and it's great to know that I'm still a pageant contestant." Lola boasted.

"Uh huh." Leni nodded.

It was then Lisa started to call out to the ditzy sister.

"LENI!" Lisa ran into the bedroom she was in and approached her. "I require your assistance and participation with the situation that has unfolded in my facilities at this moment!"

"What was that Lisa?"

"Just follow me," Lisa motioned her to follow. "I need your help!"

Without questioning her, Leni followed Lisa into her domain that she shares with Lily.

* * *

When they got there, Lisa points to some experiment she was working on and then explain the situation.

"As you must know, and it shouldn't be a surprise seeing that you did the same with nearly all of our other sisters today, but there is a spider over there that is getting in the way of this latest experiment that I am working on." Lisa points to said spider who was moving around and it looked like it wanted to touch the experiment.

"Lisa, you're having a spider problem too?"

"Yes sister, well I shall have you know that this experiment I've been working on is extremely complicate to behold, not to mention the dangers that can unravel from such a mishap and miscalculation taking place," Lisa explained. "For you see, if this spider approaches the experiment and ends up tampering around with it, the work will go horribly wrong, a major disaster will occur, and this house will end up meeting its doom as everything in it will implode and bring some destruction to the area!"

Leni looked confused by it as Lisa sighed and explained in simple terms.

"In simple terms Leni, the house will explode and will kill everyone in it." She said flatly.

 **"OH NO!"** Leni screamed in panic. _**"WE CAN'T HAVE THAT!"**_

"Absolutely not, which is why I need you to do me this favor," Lisa exclaimed. "Just grab the spider with the napkin you've been using, dispose and get rid of it with a window and then we'll be safe from our demise, or as you would put it, our death."

"Lisa, you don't have to ask me twice," Leni said. "I am totes all over it."

"Excellent, just be careful that it don't bite you, but the others told you that already right?"

Leni nodded and without a single sound, Leni scooped up the spider with the napkin before it touched the experiment and before it caused an explosion that would kill everyone in it, opened up the window, and tossed the spider out, closing the window afterwards.

"There we go, we're safe now from that nasty spider," Leni explain. "And we're safe from the house blowing up and killing us together."

"Marvelous work there second eldest sister," Lisa congratulated her. "What an utterly groundbreaking achievement you just made! This was one of the best intentions that I have ever witnessed! I sincerely appreciate your deed today Leni and I am giving you my thanks for what you have done for us."

"No need to mention it Lisa," Leni smiled. "Just keeping all of us safe from harm."

"Glad to hear that."

It was then Lily was heard crying loudly.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's Lily," Leni turned to her second youngest sibling. "I have to see what's wrong with Lily now."

"Good intention," Lisa said, dismissing her. "Go on and see what our youngest sibling Lily could need from you."

"Like, okay." Leni then went to check up on Lily to see what she was upset about.

* * *

In the hallway, we see Lily crying like a baby (no surprise there) about something when Leni got into the hall and saw her crying.

"Awww, Lily, what's the matter sweetie," Leni approached her in a compassionate manner. "Why are you crying?"

Lily stopped for a minute, looked at Leni with tear brimmed eyes and while whimpering, pointed to a spider that was nearby, apparently scared that the spider could get her.

"Aww, that meanie spider wanting to hurt you too?"

Lily nodded while whimpering.

"Aw, don't worry Lily, I'll get rid of it for you," Leni cooed before approaching the spider with the napkin, scooped it up before it could move, approached a window, opened it and tossed the spider out and closed it afterwards. Leni then approached Lily again who still looked saddened and scared.

"There there sweetie, the big bad spider's gone," Leni said sweetly and picked up Lily. "Shhh shhh shh, it's okay Lily, you're big sister Leni is here to protect you. I promise."

Lily responded by giving her a hug, which Leni returned.

"That's right Lily, no need to be afraid, I won't let _anything_ get you, not even a nasty spider like that one," Leni cooed while cradling Lily. "Your safe now sweetie…"

"Poo poo," Lily babbled.

"I love you too Lily," Leni pecked Lily on the cheek and assured her. "I am here for you all and I wouldn't let my spider fear get in the way of spiders trying to hurt you and kill you, so don't worry Lily. Leni is here for you all."

* * *

It was at that time that Lincoln found the right time to poke his head out from his door and got her attention.

"LENI YOU DID IT!" Lincoln cheered for her.

"Wait, what did I do," Leni looked confused, approaching Lincoln with Lily in her hands. "Did I win something?"

"No Leni," Lincoln shook his head before revealed. "You saved all of our sisters from some spiders!"

"I did?" The other sisters chose the time to approach her too, cheering for her.

"You actually put your fear of spiders behind you and took care of the spiders properly before they did something to our sisters," Lincoln praised her. "You actually did it! I think you really conquered your fear of spiders!"

"YEAH!" The sisters cheered as Lily had that happy look on her face.

"I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!" It was then realization occurred to Leni. "Wait Linky, was this _your_ plan all along?"

Lincoln looked wide eyed at that; she had managed to figure it out even though it took a while.

"Well, yeah, but I had some help from my sisters," Lincoln exclaimed.

"And we literally decided to help out with conquering your fear Leni," Lori exclaimed.

Leni was touched that Lincoln pulled this off and had the help from their sisters to do so.

"Oh Lincoln, thank you so much for helping me like this along with the others," Leni sincerely thanked him. "I really appreciate the fact that you all went through your way to help me out with this!"

"It was nothing sis," Lincoln gushed. "We're a family and we support each other."

"YEAH!" The sisters shouted in agreement.

"What surprises me is how you managed to pull off this plan Linky," Leni spoke. "Aside from like, getting the aid of our sisters involved."

"Well, perhaps we should explain it to you in your and Lori's room," Lincoln stated. "It's going to take a while."

"Like, I'm totes prepared for this moment Linky," Leni smiled heartwarmingly. "You are the sweetest, kindest, cutest and most thoughtful brother we had."

"I know Leni," Lincoln gushed again before say. "Anyway, shall we make our way to the room now?"

"Uh huh, let's go."

The other sisters nodded as they all went into Lori and Leni's room as the ditzy sister was going to be informed about everything regarding the plan that Lincoln came up with among other stuff…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS RATHER LONG CHAPTER! I DO HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! THERE'S ONE LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE!**

 **NOW TO KEEP THINGS SHORT, NEXT CHAPTER, LENI IS INFORMED ABOUT THE PLAN AND REASON, APOLOGIES WILL BE MADE FROM LENI, THE OTHERS, LUAN AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR TO ENSURE THAT A GOOD ENDING TAKES PLACE! HOW WILL THIS ALL END? HOW SORRY ARE THE LOUD SIBLINGS FOR WHAT THEY DID? HOW WILL LUAN APOLOGIZE TO LENI FOR HOW SHE OVERDID IT WITH THE PRANKS SHE PULLED ON HER? AND WHAT ELSE WILL OCCUR? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU HAVE THE DESIRE TO, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL THERE IS! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	5. The Conclusion of the Mishaps

**Okay now readers, here is the fifth and final chapter to this story!**

 **Now let me start by saying that even though this story did not reach the expectations that the previous story I did had reach, I still had some enjoyment out of making this story, and with that said, despite the fact that this story isn't 'Lori Dealing with Nomophobia' material, I do hope you all enjoyed this story to a degree as well.**

 **Also, this may probably be the shortest chapter that I do for this story, simply because there isn't much to it and it's the closing to this particular story, so don't be surprised if it's shorter than the others.**

 **Another thing, I am aware that this story has the same number of chapters that the 'Telephone of Despair' had, but for future stories, I'll try to make other stories as long as 'Lori Dealing with Nomophobia' was, if not longer.**

 **Lastly, a review asked me if I would do stories on other characters in the show too. Let me keep that in mind and see what I can come up with for future stories in regards to that.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, the details are revealed to Leni, apologies will be made, and some other stuff will be included as well. How will Leni react to the details given to her? How will the apologies go with the Loud Siblings? Will Luan be sincere with her apology to Leni? And what other stuff will be included here? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN LORI/LENI'S BEDROOM-LOUD HOUSE:**

In the bedroom that belonged to both Lori and Leni in the Loud Residence, the Loud Siblings were filling Leni in on all the details on how they came up with the plan that Lincoln put into action, explaining it in the best way that Leni could actually understand it in while getting to the main point about it. All the siblings took turns with explaining the plan's full details one at a time to Leni, as this took several minutes to do. Afterwards, Lincoln was wrapping up the explanation to the second oldest sister as he had just about gotten everything that needed to be said put out there.

"…and that Leni, is how we managed to succeed in the plan to get you to help overcome your fear of spiders and to make sure you wouldn't be afraid of them anymore." Lincoln finished up the explanation as they then waited for Leni to reply with a comment, whom had a shocked look on her face.

Judging by the shocked look on her face, Leni had no idea how to feel about the details; in all honesty, she should be mad at them for faking their danger and leaving Leni _worried sick_ about them and it seemed like it was all for nothing, and yet at the same time, they had good intentions with doing so, since all they wanted to do was help her overcome her spider fear and make sure she doesn't let it interfere with the others' daily lives. After spending a few minutes of taking all this in, Leni decided to ask to make sure what they said was correct.

"Okay, like, let me just double check so we are totes on the same page with what this plan was," Leni asked in a serious tone. "You guys decided to set up the dangers of the spiders that weren't major and you did so to have me help you, right?"

"Uh huh," The others nodded.

"And like, Lana was the one that got the spiders from somewhere nearby," Leni continued. "And those spiders she got were not venomous or dangerous to the point where they could kill, right?"

"Yeah big sis," Lana nodded. "I was the one who supplied those realistic but harmless spiders to aid us with this plan."

"And lastly, all of you put yourselves in fake danger by a spider and you weren't in any real harm to the point where something bad could happen to you," Leni questioned. "Is that what your saying, you totes pretended to be in danger to have me help you to help me stop being afraid of spiders?"

The other siblings nodded once again as Lisa then decided to interject.

"Actually dear second eldest sister Leni, I'd like to concur that my part of the plan was actually _half-true,"_ Lisa revealed. "For that experiment that I showed you earlier, it really was defected and had gone haywire, and if something or someone were to tamper or mess around with the work even a tiny bit, the house _really_ could have exploded and _really_ could have _killed us all_ as a result."

All of the siblings (including Leni), were shocked by that realization, as the last thing they wanted was an explosion to occur and kill them all as a result. Although at the same time, they really shouldn't be _too_ surprised since this wasn't the first time Lisa had done experiments that had some rather catastrophic result from the outcome; all the siblings know that a majority of her works, experiments and inventions had some rather dark, creepy and unsettling implications behind them, and therefore they never question her about the details behind them, just to save them from nightmares and such.

Not wanting to think about it any further, Lincoln shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"Anyway Leni, the point is all that stuff you were wondering was true," Lincoln informed her.

 _O-M-Gosh!_ Leni thought to herself as she then gasped.

She then furrowed her eyebrows and started to think about what they did. Normally, someone who was put into that situation would be furious for them making them worried sick about what they put themselves through when it was just a hoax and that it was no laughing matter at all. But with Leni, while she _should_ be **mad** _at them,_ she just can't find it in her to get peeved off at them; she was too sweet to blow up on them like that, not to mention she _knew_ that there plan had good intentions, there hearts were in the right place, for Leni's sake and to help her overcome her fear, and if they were in any real danger, they would have been more panic stricken and fearful, and Lisa's invention not withstanding, the rest weren't in any real mortal danger.

Even then, the others were assuming that she was mad at them for the set up and didn't want her to stay mad at them. As such, Lincoln was the one to speak up and started to say to his second oldest sister.

"Leni, I know your probably angry at us for leaving you worried sick about us and that we weren't in any real danger at all, but still, we are so sorry for making you feel like that about us," Lincoln apologized. "We didn't mean to make you that worried about us. We just wanted to help you overcome your fear and not be afraid of spiders anymore. I understand that what we did went overboard and that you're probably mad at all of us, and you have every right to be, but please find it in that huge heart of yours to forgive us sis."

Once Lincoln gave that apology and the others nodded in agreement, Leni stopped furrowing her eyebrows and then sighed. It was then she decided to speak.

"Oh Linky, I _should_ be **mad** at you all for putting yourselves into fake danger and leaving me worried sick about all of you, and I _should_ be **mad** about how this was all a way to get me to stop being scared of spider…but, I just _can't_ be mad at you guys. I just can't," Leni stated. "You guys went through your way to help me with my spider problem, you guys put in all of your efforts to succeed with this plan, and it was you, my little Linky that did this so I wouldn't be scared for my life over a silly little bug. Plus, all of this was **my** fault to begin with; my fear was affecting your daily lives and getting in the way that you couldn't enjoy yourselves. For that, I am sorry girls and Lincoln for how my fear affected your lives and for causing you to find out how to overcome my fear, and I am also sorry for causing the destruction of most of your precious belongings; from the TV, Lincoln's comic book, Lori's nail polish, the dress that Lori showed me, one of Luna's many guitars, Luan's fake spider, Lynn's baseball bat and soccer ball, Lucy's poem and spooky thingy, Lana's friends Jeff and Pete, Lola's dress and her stuffed animal, Lisa's test subject and her board and projector, and Lily's robot toy spider that was like, totes cute, precious and adorable. I didn't mean to break all that stuff of yours girls and Linky, and I hope you're not mad at me."

The siblings were taken aback by this apology, but at the same time, they had expected it. Leni couldn't help but be afraid of spiders thanks to her Arachnophobia and it caused her to wreck their stuff. Lincoln understood this from the talk they had during their walk and decided to step up first.

"Leni, we talked about this from the walk, and I already said we weren't mad at you," Lincoln placed his hand on Leni's shoulder. "We _knew_ you would have a hard time overcoming your fear and it was not easy to help with it. We aren't holding a grudge against you for what you did, especially since it was only done out of fear. Besides, I have plenty of other comic books I can read too."

"Yeah Leni, I literally have a ton of nail polish on hand," Lori spoke up. "And I can always get more dresses like that one, and we could literally get the right one together."

"Yeah dude," Luna said. "That guitar was getting blimey old anyhow, and I have a ton of them in the closet sis."

"I still have a bunch of fake spiders in my gag box," Luan came up and remarked. "No need to get some _webbed_ up about that."

"Yeah man, I still have a ton of baseball bats and soccer balls in my sports box," Lynn exclaimed. "There's no need to get so worked up over something like that."

"Sigh, I can always rewrite that poem," Lucy said dully. "And you didn't wreck my séance too much, just a mishap is all."

"Yeah Leni, even though Jeff and Pete are gone and are resting peacefully in the great beyond, there are other pets I can take care of," Lana commented.

"That pageant dress was a keeper," Lola admitted before adding. "But I still have a ton of other dresses I can were in future pageants and I still have other stuffed animals to keep me company, so there's nothing wrong with that."

"I must admit sister Leni, that whole 'Daddy Longlegs' experiment might have backfired anyway even if it weren't for your interference," Lisa admitted. "And as for that projector and board, there isn't anything too major about it, since it's a complicated phase to go through to overcome one's arachnophobia, and it isn't an easy task, so all of your reactions as such were understandable and justified."

"Poo poo," Lily spoke.

"Yeah, Lily says that even though that robot toy spider was cute and adorable, she has other toys to occupy her and she still has her teddy bear and her blanket to keep her happy," Lincoln translated to Leni for Lily.

"Like, okay,"

"The point is Leni, we aren't mad at all for what you have been doing," Lincoln explained. "You're our sister and even though we were _annoyed_ by it, we did this to help you out, since we're a family and families support each other."

"You are so right Linky," Leni agreed. "I totes appreciate the help that you guys have given me."

"Glad to help you and all Leni," Lincoln then frowned. "And we're sorry for putting you through so much just to try to help you. We had no intention on making your fear worse."

"Yeah Leni, we're sorry we made you feel that way by our methods," Lori spoke afterwards. "We literally didn't want you to have a heart attack and wanted to help you like the siblings that we are."

"I'm sorry too sis," Luna said. "What I was trying to do wasn't intending on getting you in a fire at all, just to show you how to overcome the demons from within you dudette."

"Yeah man, I also apologies for how my method went," Lynn apologized too.

"I am also sorry dearly beloved sister Leni."

"Yeah Leni, I apologize for making you afraid of Jeff and Pete."

"I guess I'm sorry too for setting you off and getting mad over it."

"Indeed, I also humbly apologize for my misguided assistance through this whole scenario."

"Poo Poo Weni."

"Aw, its okay girls and Linky, I forgive you," Leni exclaimed with a smile. "I love you all and you mean the world to me."

"And Leni," Luan stepped up to apologized with a look of guilt in her face as Leni caught her attention to this. "I am really _really_ sorry for going _way_ overboard with pranking you with those spider themed pranks, from the peanut brittle spider prank, the pickle jar Spider-in-a-Jar, the spider photo taped to your door, and the tiny spiders coming out of your dresser once you opened it. I didn't mean to almost make you have a heart attack and put you in a nearly traumatized state. I am seriously sorry for all that Leni."

"Wait, those were pranks," Leni asked in confusion as Luan nodded yes. "Oh, well Luan, its okay, I'm not too mad at them. While it did scare me to that point, I can't stay mad at you either, since you're my sister and I totes love you just like the others."

"So, do you forgive me for all that?"

"Mhmm," Leni nodded. "Of course I forgive you Luan. Why wouldn't I? There's no reason to be mad at that forever, so I accept your apology as well."

"Thank you Leni."

"You're welcome Luan."

They then spent the next minute or so hugging like sisters would normally. Afterwards, Leni broke out of the hug and then started to explain to her sisters.

"And guys, I know that my spider fear has been causing a lot of trouble with you guys lately, and like, I think from now on, I won't let my fear get in the way of that," Leni spoke. "For you guys, I will just ignore any spider that I see, and if not, then I'll totes get rid of them with a napkin just like I have been doing today. I won't let that bother you guys anymore, I promise."

"That what we wanted to hear Leni," Lincoln remarked smiling. "And we greatly appreciate that and we thank you for that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Linky, my little brother." Leni rubbed her little brother's white hair as a sign of sisterly affection for him.

"This literally calls for a group hug," Lori remarked. "What do you say guys?"

"Yeah!"

It was then all eleven siblings joined in for the group hug with Leni as it was very heartwarming.

"Aw, thank you guys for this," Leni thanked them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Leni." The Loud Siblings said in return as the hug lasted for several minutes before they broke away and left the room for a bit…

* * *

Sometime later, the Loud Siblings were in the living room, wondering what to do now as Leni felt it was the best time to be able to speak to the readers about what she learned from all this. As such, Leni faced the readers and started talking.

"Well readers, I like, totes learned something from what I've been through in regards to my spider fear," Leni spoke to the readers. "I realized that my fear was interfering with the lives of my siblings and it was totes getting them annoyed, angered and saddened. That's something that is totes a bad thing to have my siblings be put through that. The lesson that I learn from this thingy that was shown here was that I shouldn't let my fear keep my siblings from enjoying themselves and that I should overcome or whatever that means, my spider fear thingy, and that my siblings want to help me with their own methods to help me. I totes appreciate the support my sisters gave to me, but most of all, I really love having the help from my little baby brother Lincoln. He is totes the cutest brother I know and I enjoy getting help from him, even though its must be frustrating for Linky to help me, I know that he still loves me, just like how I love him so much readers that my dear brother speaks to constantly," Leni concluded her speech to the readers as she then approached her brother. "And I mean that too Linky, thank you for helping me with the problem that I have been having with spiders. I totes appreciate that," Leni grabbed Lincoln and planted a sweet sisterly kiss on his cheek. "I love you Linky."

"I love you too Leni," Lincoln responded to his ditzy sister before speaking to the readers himself. "So there you have it readers; Leni promised to not let her fear mess with our lives, she's no longer going to let her fear take over, and I think I did a good job with helping her overcome her fear in all honesty. With all that being said, we've just about reached the conclusion to this story that you all read. We hope you enjoyed this story and we thank you for reading it."

"Hey Linc, if you are literally done talking with your friends that read these stories that you constantly talk to, not that I have a problem with it, what do you think we should do now?" Lori asked as Lincoln finished talking to the readers and breaking the fourth wall.

"Hmmm…I don't know Lori," Lincoln said honestly.

"Neither do I little bro,"

"What about you girls?"

The other shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea. They spent the next few minutes thinking before one of them spoke with a suggestion.

"How about we watch a movie together yo," Lynn suggested. "We haven't done that in a long time as siblings."

"YEAH!" The sisters cheered as Lincoln smiled.

"That's a great idea Lynn," Lincoln gave her a thumbs up. "Now we just need to know what kind of movie we should watch together."

After thinking for a moment, Lana then spoke.

"How about we watch that movie with the giant spider terrorizing the city and bringing action and destruction in its wake," Lana wondered as the others winced.

"I think we need a break of spiders for a bit Lana," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, we're all _spidered_ out, not to mention we don't want to make any more _webby_ situations after what we have been through," Luan said through puns before chuckling. "Get it?"

The siblings ignored that as the others agreed.

"Yeah Lana, I've had enough with some dumb spiders for one story," Lola retorted. "Just give it a rest!"

Lana knew they were right and sighed.

"You guys are right," She admitted. "I don't want to think about Jeff and Pete again anyway."

"Good idea," Lincoln nodded. "We can just watch another kind of movie."

"Like, what should we watch Linky?" Leni questioned.

"Let's go find and see which one we should all watch together," Lincoln went to the movie cabinet with the other sisters as he skimmed through and searched for a movie that they could enjoy together.

"No, nope, nah, na-huh, lame, not into it, too complicated, not sure what that is, _whoa,_ this one is really _saucy_ and it's rated R, what should we go with," Lincoln searched through the movies to find one until one in particular caught his attention; one that he felt they could all watch together. "Aha! Here's a good one! What do you girls think of this one?!"

He showed them and the sisters squealed in joy at Lincoln's choice.

"Yeah! Let's watch it!" The sisters cheered together.

"Very well," Lincoln took the movie and inserted the DVD into the player to watch it on the TV as the siblings decided to watch said movie together with Leni placing herself next to Lincoln as the movie started.

"Great choice for a movie, little brother," Leni rubbed his head and kissed his forehead afterwards. "Love you, my little Linky."

"Thanks sis, and I love you too Leni." Lincoln smiled as all the sibling got comfortable together to watch the movie and enjoy themselves.

Yes, from here on, Leni won't let her fear get in the way of her siblings' lives and will keep it under control, and show that she is no longer afraid of spiders for her siblings. It seems that she will no longer let her arachnophobia take over and had successfully pushed it to the side and decided to enjoy life without letting any fear prevent her from doing so. Needless to say, Leni was officially over being afraid of spiders on a daily basis for her siblings and everything was perfect again.

The Loud Siblings watched the movie together as the camera now zooms out to show the exterior of the house as everything was back to what it should be. The screen then slowly started to fade out in black, and that means that this is the end of the story readers…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW GUYS! I TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS SINCE THERE WASN'T MUCH TO THIS CHAPTER ASIDE FROM THE DETAILS, APOLOGIES AND THE CLOSING TO IT ALL! STILL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT NONETHELESS!**

 **AS FAR AS THE MOVIE THAT LINCOLN AND THE SISTERS DECIDED ON, THAT'S UP TO YOU AND YOUR IMAGINATION TO WHAT IT IS THEY DECIDED TO WATCH!**

 **NOW I BELIEVE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT STORY I WANT TO DO; OR RATHER, I HAVE A BUNCH OF SMALL IDEAS IN MIND THAT I THINK WOULD BE GOOD CONCEPTS! HERE ARE THE ONES THAT ARE IN MY MIND CURRENTLY THAT I WANT TO DO:**

 *** A STORY THAT IS A LOT LIKE THE EPISODE 'SPACE INVADER' EXCEPT THAT ITS LUNA THAT'S BUNKING WITH LINCOLN INSTEAD OF LYNN AND SEVERAL REFERENCES TO THAT EPISODE WILL BE MADE.**

 *** ANOTHER ONE WHICH INVOLVES LENI THINKING ABOUT THE EVENTS OF THE EPISODE 'PULP FRICTION', AND DECIDED TO MAKE LINCOLN A NEWLY BETTER ACE SAVVY SUIT AND HOPEFULLY MAKE THE ELEVEN OF HEARTS COSTUME TOO TO GO WITH LINCOLN'S AND SHE GETS HELP FROM LORI TO GET THE STUFF TO DO SO, WITH THE SUBPLOT INVOLVING LINCOLN AND CLYDE GETTING ADDICTED TO A HIGH SCHOOL TEENAGE GIRL DRAMA/SPY-ACTION THEMED' CARTOON (I ACTUALLY LOOK FORWARD TO DOING THAT STORY MYSELF TO BE HONEST).**

 *** ONE THAT INVOLVES LINCOLN GETTING TURNED INTO A BABY DUE TO ONE OF LISA'S EXPERIMENTS BACKFIRING, AND LENI DECIDES TO TAKE CARE OF HIM LIKE A MOTHER AND DOES ALL TYPE OF MOTHERLY THINGS FOR THE BABY LINCOLN, WITH A SUBPLOT THAT INVOLVES LORI HAVING AN ADDICTION TO A SPECIAL TYPE OF GIRL SCOUT COOKIES THAT HAVE A SERIOUS SIDE EFFECT!**

 *** A MYSTERY/DETECTIVE STORY WHICH SERVES AS A PSUEDO SEQUEL TO 'SLEUTH OR CONSEQUENCE' WHICH INVOLVES LINCOLN SOLVING A TYPE OF CRIME (THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT SHOULD BE AT THE MOMENT) WITH HELP FROM CLYDE, LENI, AND LORI, AND LUCY GIVES HIM SOME POINTERS TOO! THIS ONE IS STILL IN THE DEVELOPING PHASE AND I'M UNCLEAR WITH THIS ONE!**

 **THESE ARE JUST SOME IDEAS THAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR FUTURE STORIES AND THERE MAY BE MORE COMING UP, SOME OF WHICH MIGHT FOCUS ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY OR OTHERWISE! UNTIL THOSE STORIES GET MADE, YOU'LL HAVE TO TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **BUT, IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW OR QUESTION ON SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW, OR WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
